Saigo no Kessen: The Final Battle
by Hikaru-009
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is complete! Thus the start of the final battle against Naraku...! Will Inuyasha and his comrades will be able to defeat him? Who are his allies and who are his enemies? [Slight coupling references]
1. Naraku no kiken na wana

CHAPTER 1:  
  
NARAKU NO KIKEN NA WANA  
  
(NARAKU'S DANGEROUS TRAP)  
  
  
  
Inuyasha and Co.were on a journey to find the shikon no kakeras and their main enemy,Naraku.The group includes,Inuyasha,who is a hanyou(half- demon)searching for the shikon no kakeras to become a full youkai and to look for Naraku so he can take his revenge because Naraku is the one who made him and Kikyou(a miko,who Inuyasha likes) hate each other,Kagome,a teenage girl from the present day who has been pulled down into an old well at her house by a youkai,Mistress Centipede,she is Kikyou's reincarnation and has some powers of her,she is able to sense and see the shikon no kakera, she has some feelings for Inuyasha,Miroku,a hentai houshi(pervert monk),he searches for Naraku to break his curse,the kaza-ana,his grandfather got from Naraku.It has been passed down to his father and now him,and if he doesn't kill Naraku,eventually,the kaza-ana will suck him also,Sango,a youkai-taijiya(demon exterminator),she searches for Naraku to get revenge for killing her brother,her father,her taijiya members,and the village people of the taijiya,it seems that she has some feelings for Miroku,Kirara,is her pet youkai,it is a cat-like fox/squirrel that transform huge when it is mad or when it is ready to fight,and last,Shippou,a cute little Kitsune-youkai(fox demon) that has been with the group ever since they helped him get revenge from the Raijyuu kyoudai,HitenManten(Lightning brothers,HitenManten).  
  
All of them has some sort of hatred towards Naraku except for Shippou and somewhat Kagome,since Naraku didn't do anything bad to them.But,their goal is to defeat Naraku.  
  
"Oi(hey) Kagome,do you sense any shikon no kakera yet?"asks Inuyasha  
  
"Wait..."Kagome said searching around the place  
  
She sees a faint glow from a mountain in front of them.  
  
'What's that?'thought Kagome  
  
"Well?"Inuyasha asked again  
  
"Umm...I'm not sure if it's a shikon no kakera but I see a faint glow from those mountains,"said Kagome pointing towards the mountains in front of them.  
  
"I also sense a strong jaki(evil aura???) around the area of the mountain,"said Miroku  
  
"So,you think Naraku might be there too?"asks Sango  
  
"Probably,since he is the only one that can send out all those jaki,"said Miroku staring at the mountain curiously  
  
"Ke!!Who cares!Lets just go there!!!!!,"said Inuyasha  
  
"Inuyasha,is that all what you can think of?You know,Naraku,he must be setting traps around the mountain,I'll just bet that you'll be the first one caught in the trap with your simple mind,"said Shippou  
  
"What'd you just say!!!?"Inuyasha shouted angrily  
  
"Gyaaa~~~,Kagome~~!Inuyasha is going to kill me!"said Shippou,hiding behind Kagome  
  
"Inuyasha,Shippou-chan's got a point.Naraku can be setting traps,"said Kagome  
  
"Don't tell me you're taking sides with him!!"said Inuyasha  
  
While Inuyasha and Kagome was argueing.....meanwhile in the forest nearby.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama~~~~!!!!"  
  
"What is it,Jaken?"asks Sesshoumaru walking through the woods with Jaken trying to come up with him  
  
Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's older half brother.He is a full youkai instead of a hanyou like Inuyasha.They both share the same father but have different mother.It seems that he hates ningens(human) and hanyous a lot.He is cold- hearted,but he is a skilled fighter.Jaken is his servant but you usually find him threatening him or stepping on him.Later on,he saves a small girl named Rin with his sword he has recieved from his father,Tenseiga.From that time and on,Rin follows him around but he doesn't mind about it.He also searches for Naraku because he,Naraku,well kinda messed up his pride.  
  
"Is it true that Naraku is around this area?"said Jaken  
  
"I can smell him,he's near,"said Sesshoumaru  
  
"Who's Naraku,Jaken-sama?"asks Rin on the two-headed dragon  
  
"Naraku is that idiot youkai who tried to kill Sesshoumaru-sama,and now Sesshoumaru-sama wants to kill him,"said Jaken  
  
"Hmmm..."said Rin and looks to side  
  
She sees Kohaku standing between some trees.  
  
'Eh?Koha..ku?'Rin thought looking surprised  
  
"Hm?What's wrong,Rin?"said Jaken  
  
"E..Eh?Oh,nothing.."said Rin  
  
She glances back at the spot Kohaku was standing but he was gone.Then she looks up at Sesshoumaru,'I wonder if Sesshoumaru-sama is going to kill Kohaku if he meets him again..'  
  
Sesshoumaru looks annoyed.  
  
'But I have no idea...,why is Naraku purposely leaking out his scent?'He glances to his side.'And....this scent.....,Inuyasha.'  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?Is..anything wrong?"asks Jaken  
  
Sesshoumaru smirks to himself.  
  
'So...,Inuyasha is also looking for Naraku,huh?Not if I find him first...'  
  
Inuyasha and co were now walking towards the mountain.  
  
Suddenly,Kagome stops.  
  
"Wait,Inuyasha..."said Kagome  
  
"Hm?What is it,Kagome?"asks Inuyasha  
  
"I sense another shikon no kakera's kehai....and it's near,"said Kagome  
  
"What!?"said the group  
  
"Eh?Wa...Wait.The kakera is moving.It's moving..."said Kagome and points out,  
  
"..towards that mountain,"  
  
"Naraku,ka(huh)!!"said Inuyasha,his hand on Tetsusaiga.  
  
"And...I think that the kakera is only one..."added Kagome  
  
"Eh?"said Sango  
  
'Kohaku?'she thought  
  
Kohaku is Sango's younger brother.He was killed by Naraku,but then was revived by the shikon no kakera in his back by Naraku himself.Now,he is controlled by him.  
  
"I don't know..."said Kagome  
  
Inuyasha was sniffing the air around him and starts growling.  
  
"What's wrong,Inuyasha?"asks Kagome  
  
Kirara starts growling also.  
  
"Houshi-sama,do you sense that?"asks Sango  
  
"Yes,..it's an unincredibably huge amount of jaki(again...evil aura??),"said Miroku with a serious expression.  
  
"Ke!(Bah)Come on!Let's go bursting in his castle!This time,I'm not going to lose him....I'm gonna...KILL HIM!!!!"said Inuyasha crackling his knuckles.  
  
A view of Naraku's castle on top of the mountain.  
  
Naraku was sitting down with Kanna beside holding up her mirror to him.  
  
Kanna is Naraku's first offspring.She is made of "mu",which means nothingness.She holds a mirror which takes/steals peoples soul.She is usually quiet and hardly talks.  
  
In the mirror,was a reflection of Inuyasha.  
  
"Kukuku......so,they're coming to kill I,Naraku,huh?"said Naraku  
  
Naraku is the main villain in the whole Inuyasha series.A lot of people thinks he's a youkai but he really is a hanyou.He collects the shikon no kakera to become a full youkai just like Inuyasha wants to.He really was a ningen name Onigumo,Onigumo fell in love with Kikyou so he gave his body to many youkai if they make him able to move,and thats how Naraku was born.(Sorry,I'm getting lazy to explain all the characters.I mean what's the use?You guys should already know who they are)  
  
'Inuyasha....now is the time to finish you once and for all...'Naraku thought  
  
The reflection of the mirror changes to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagura was behind him.  
  
Kagura is one of Naraku's offspring and is Kanna's younger sister.She is made of wind.She doesn't really act or talk as what lady's usually do.She actually is somekind of a tomboy.She hates Naraku but cannot kill him since Naraku holds her heart.All she wants to do is to be free like the wind.  
  
'What is Naraku up to?I don't know about Inuyasha but how is he going to stand up againsts Inuyasha's Aniki(Older brother) Sesshoumaru?He knows that he won't be able to defeat that full youkai,'Kagura thought  
  
Naraku glances behind him.  
  
"Kagura..."said Naraku  
  
"Go and call Kohaku,I have something to do for him,"  
  
Kagura disappears in a gust of wind.  
  
Naraku smirks to himself.  
  
Inuyasha with Kagome on his back was charging towards Naraku's castle.  
  
"I smell him!!His castle must be around here!"shouted Inuyasha  
  
"Be careful,Inuyasha.You don't know what kind of traps Naraku can have!"shouted Miroku from behind on Kirara with Sango and Shippou  
  
"Ke!!I can't be scared the whole time!!"shouted Inuyasha  
  
Several Saimyoushos appears in front of them.  
  
"You're in the way!!!"shouted Inuyasha raising his hand  
  
"SANKON.......TESSOU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He rips through the Saimyoushos.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!Can you slow down a bit!?"shouted Kagome behind him  
  
"Kagome....hang on!!!!"shouted Inuyasha as though he wasn't listening  
  
He jumps off a cliff.  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~!!!!!!"shouted Kagome  
  
Inuyasha lands on the ground while Kagome falls off him and lands on the bushes.  
  
"Kagome...are you.."He sees that she was missing.  
  
"Ka..Kagome!!!?"  
  
"I....Inuyasha~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!"said Kagome popping out of the bushes.  
  
"What,..you're alright.You made me worried,stupid,"said Inuyasha  
  
"OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!(SIT)"shouted Kagome  
  
"Gwa!!!!(Argh)"  
  
Inuyasha slammed his face to the ground.  
  
"*Bakabakabaka~~~~~~~~!!!!I almost died!!!!"shouted Kagome angrily (*- "Stupidstupidstupid")  
  
"*Te....temee~~~~"said Inuyasha veins popping out from his head,"That doesn't mean you have to do that!!!!"(*-"Yo...You~~~~")  
  
Sango,Miroku,and Shippou on Kirara comes down right after.  
  
"It looks like,Naraku,knows that we're here,"said Miroku  
  
He sees Inuyasha and Kagome facing their backs againsts each other.  
  
"Uh....did you guys fight again?"asks Sango  
  
They both didn't answer.  
  
Jaken and Rin(on the two head dragon) was walking through the forest.  
  
"Please wait...Sesshoumaru-sama!"said Jaken  
  
Sesshoumaru was far off from where they were.  
  
He suddenly stops.  
  
"Eh?Is something wrong,Sesshoumaru-sama?"asks Jaken  
  
Sesshoumaru pulls out Toukijin and cuts through the trees in front of him.  
  
"Geh?"said Jaken surprisedly  
  
Rin was looking at it concerned.  
  
Kikyou appears in front of them holding her bow.  
  
Kikyou is a miko(priestess) who held and protected the Shikon no Tama from getting into the hands of evil youkais.She fell in love with Inuyasha and Inuyasha fell in love with her too.But then they both were tricked by Naraku and eventually they killed or actually died together thinking that they betrayed each other.But she was revived by,Urasue,and her body is made of soils and bones.Now her soul is full of hatred towards Inuyasha and she wants to kill him and sent him to hell.But she usually is peaceful and kind when she is not around Naraku or Inuyasha or anybody related to Inuyasha.  
  
"Youkai.....ka(huh),"said Kikyou coldly  
  
"O..Onna?(Woman)"said Jaken  
  
"Kisama wa...dareda?(Who are...you)"said Sesshoumaru  
  
"It's none of your bussiness..."said Kikyou  
  
She sees Rin on the two-headed dragon.  
  
"I want you to let go of that little girl.."she added  
  
Sesshoumaru stares at her with a cold expression.  
  
Kikyou raises her bow and pulls her arrow.  
  
"I told you to let her go.."said Kikyou again  
  
"*Kotowaru...tto ittara dousuru?(*-What if I refuse?)"said Sesshoumaru and narrows his eyes  
  
"Then...die,"said Kikyou and lets go of her arrow  
  
A blue streak of light goes straight towards Sesshoumaru while Jaken was stuttering behind him.  
  
"Ge..ggg..geh!!!!!"said Jaken  
  
The arrow hits the ground narrowly missing Jaken while Sesshoumaru easily dodges it.  
  
"Gya!!"said Jaken and gets blown by the force.  
  
Rin was looking at it in horror.  
  
'Se...Sesshoumaru-sama..'Rin thought worriedly  
  
A huge crater appears in front of Rin and the two-headed dragon.  
  
"Hou(Oh-ho)....."said Sesshoumaru and lands on the ground softly beside Kikyou,  
  
"You do quite well for a ningen...."  
  
"I won't miss the next one..."said Kikyou holding her bow up again  
  
'This woman.....she looks like someone I know...,'Sesshoumaru thought,'yes....she is similar to that komusume(young girl) that was with Inuyasha..'  
  
He had flashbacks of Kagome pulling out the Tetsusaiga,her arrow aimed at him,and breaking his armour.  
  
"Die!!!!"said Kikyou letting go of her arrow  
  
Sesshoumaru dodges the arrow and appears in front of her.  
  
He caught Kikyou's throat and picks her up from the ground.  
  
"Ku(Urgh)!!!!"said Kikyou sweat dropping from her face  
  
Sesshoumaru's poison burns her throat.  
  
"You will be the one dying..."said Sesshoumaru  
  
He notices that Kikyou's hands were on his arm that caught her throat.  
  
"I..I won't be..killed from a youkai like you!!!"said Kikyou  
  
A burst of blue light flashes from Kikyou's hands.  
  
Sesshoumaru lets go of her and Kikyou drops to the ground holding on to her throat.  
  
His clothes/kimono were all burned and steams were coming out from it.  
  
He stares at Kikyou coldly while she coughs furiuosly  
  
...and turns around.  
  
"Ikuzo,Jaken...(We're going,Jaken)"said Sesshoumaru  
  
"E..Eh?You..You're not killing her?"said Jaken  
  
"What is the use of killing a mere woman?"said Sesshoumaru and walks off  
  
"..Ah..Please wait,Sesshoumaru-sama~~~!!!!"said Jaken and follows him  
  
"Sayonara~~!!!!(Good-bye)"said Rin to Kikyou and follows after him on the two-headed dragon  
  
Inuyasha and co.arrives in front of Naraku's castle.  
  
A lot of youkais blocks their way.  
  
"Ke!!Zakoyoukai-domo ga!!!!!(Weakling youkais)"said Inuyasha drawing Tetsusaiga  
  
Naraku was on the top portion of the castle looking down at Inuyasha and co.fighting off the youkais.  
  
"Almost...."said Naraku,he holds up the almost complete shikon no kakera.  
  
"Just a few more kakeras and the shikon no tama is complete.."he said  
  
It seems that Kagome has the rest of the kakeras.  
  
"Kohaku..."said Naraku  
  
Kohaku appears behind him kneeling down.  
  
"You know what to do,"Naraku said looking down at Kagome  
  
"Hai(Yes),Naraku-sama..."said Kohaku  
  
He leaves and Kanna comes up.  
  
She holds up the mirror to him.  
  
"So....Sesshoumaru has reached the castle.."said Naraku  
  
Sesshoumaru stops in front of the castle.  
  
(He's on the other side,the back side of the castle,while Inuyasha is at the entrance)  
  
"This is...Naraku's castle?"said Jaken  
  
"I can smell his scent....it must be here..."said Sesshoumaru looking off at it coldly  
  
He turns around.  
  
"Rin...you stay here with Jaken."he added  
  
"Ha~~~~i,"said Rin with a worried expression  
  
Sesshoumaru walks into the castle.  
  
"Se..Sesshoumaru-sama,please be careful!"said Jaken  
  
A crack of energy surrounds Sesshoumaru as he walks further into the castle.  
  
'It's no use,Naraku,your jaki won't affect me..'  
  
Inuyasha and Co.were fighting off some youkais.  
  
"Damn!!It's no use!They just keep coming and coming!!!!"said Inuyasha  
  
"Hiraikotsu!!!"  
  
Hiraikotsu slashes through some youkais.  
  
Miroku could not use his kaza-ana because Saimyoushous were surrounding them.  
  
Kagura appears in front of them.  
  
"What's up,Inuyasha?Still haven't kill these zakoyoukais?"said Kagura  
  
"Kagura!!!"said Inuyasha  
  
Kagura lets loose some wind blades.  
  
Inuyasha,Sango,and Miroku tries dodging them.  
  
"Ku!!"said Inuyasha  
  
"Inuyasha~~,be careful!!"shouted Kagome  
  
She didn't realize Kohaku was behind her.  
  
He was raising up his chain blade??? weapon.  
  
"Eh!?"said Kagome and looks back  
  
Kohaku swings down his weapon.  
  
..and it slashes Kagome's right shoulder.  
  
"Ko..haku-kun?"said Kagome and collapse on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha sees Kohaku holding Kagome up.  
  
"Kagome~~~~!!!!"shouted Inuyasha  
  
"Hey,Inuyasha.You're opponent is me!"said Kagura and lets loose some wind blades again  
  
"Ku!!Chikushou!!!(Dammit)"said Inuyasha and blocks them with Tetsusaiga  
  
"Kirara!!"said Sango  
  
Sango rides on Kirara and goes after Kohaku.  
  
"You're not running away!"said Kagura and raises up her fan  
  
"RYUUJA NO MAI!!"  
  
Screw-like winds goes towards Sango and Kirara and hits them.  
  
"Aaaah!!!"shouted Sango and falls off Kirara  
  
She drops to the ground.  
  
Kohaku runs into the castle with a uncouscious Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Kagome!!!!"shouted Inuyasha  
  
"Looks like our plan worked!"said Kagura and disappears in the wind.  
  
Inuyasha runs after them but several youkais blocked him.  
  
"You're in the fuckin' way!!!!"shouted Inuyasha angrily  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The force of the Kaze No Kizu blows away the youkais into pieces.  
  
The entrance of the castle closes.  
  
"Kagome~~!!!!!"shouted Inuyasha dashing forward to the entrance.  
  
Shouki(Miasma) surrounds the castle.  
  
"Ku!!"said Inuyasha and stops.  
  
"Kagome....."he said looking off at the castle  
  
"KAGOME~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!"Inuyasha shouted  
  
He then drops to his knees and starts banging on the ground.  
  
"Chikushou!!Chikushou!!Chikushou!!!!(Dammit!!Dammit!!Dammit!!!!)"shouted Inuyasha  
  
"Inuyasha.."said Miroku  
  
Sesshoumaru cuts down some youkais with his Toukijin.  
  
"Hmph....,katou youkai-domo ga(low youkais),"he said  
  
He then sees Kohaku running holding Kagome who is still uncouscious.  
  
"Ano kozou,(That kid)....,"  
  
Inuyasha was on the ground not moving.  
  
"Inuyasha,let's go and rescue Kagome-sama,"said Miroku putting his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah...I guess you're right.."said Inuyasha and stood up  
  
"Kagome.."said Shippou worriedly  
  
"But,how do we get through the walls of shouki?"asks Sango  
  
"We can't even use Kirara to go over it....,it's like a kekkai,"she added  
  
Suddenly,they all sensed something and turned around.  
  
Kikyou was walking out of the forest behind them.  
  
"Ki....Kikyou,"said Inuyasha surprisedly  
  
"I'd never thought of seeing you here...Inuyasha,"said Kikyou and smiles softly  
  
She noticed something.  
  
"Where is that onna that was with you the whole time...,"she said coldly  
  
"Ka..Kagome?Sh..She's been kidnapped by Naraku,"said Inuyasha and tries to avoid Kikyou's eyes.  
  
"Hmph.."said Kikyou as she smirks  
  
"So..Naraku is already planning to complete the shikon no kakera,"she said  
  
"Shikon no Kakera!!!?So that's the reason why Naraku kidnapped Kagome- sama.Because she has the rest of the shikon no kakeras!"said Miroku  
  
"..And Naraku,ordered Kohaku to do the job?"said Sango  
  
"Probably.."Miroku said  
  
"Ku!"said Sango 'Just wait,Kohaku.Soon I will free you from Naraku's hand...'  
  
Kikyou raises her bow and aims her arrow towards the entrance of the castle.  
  
"I am going to kill Naraku,you go and rescue that onna,...Kagome was her name,right?Inuyasha,"said Kikyou  
  
"Uh..Y..Yeah,"said Inuyasha  
  
Kikyou releases her arrow and a blue streak of light goes straight towards the entrance.  
  
The shouki disappears and the entrance was destroyed.  
  
"Now go.."said Kikyou  
  
"Kikyou.....be careful when you fight with Naraku.."said Inuyasha  
  
Kikyou smiles at him a little sadly.  
  
"Yes...I will be,"said Kikyou  
  
She puts her hands on his cheeks and kisses him.  
  
"Inuyasha...you be careful too...,"said Kikyou  
  
Miroku and Sango watches them disgustingly.  
  
"Come on,Inuyasha!We must hurry!!"said Miroku  
  
"A..ah,y..yeah.."said Inuyasha,he looks at Kikyou again,"I'm going now..."  
  
They run into the castle on Kirara.  
  
Inuyasha looks back but Kikyou was not there anymore.  
  
'Kikyou....'  
  
Kagome finds herself in a room.  
  
"Where..am I?"asks Kagome to herself  
  
"Where's Inuyasha!!!!?"she shouted  
  
"So...you woke up,"said a voice behind her  
  
"Eh?"said Kagome and turns around  
  
Naraku steps out of the darkness.  
  
"Naraku!!!"said Kagome surprised  
  
She had a flashback of Kohaku slashing her shoulder.  
  
Naraku walks closer to her and kneels down to her height.(Note:She's sitting down ^ ^)  
  
"I'll be having...."he said  
  
He reaches his hand to her chest and takes the shikon no kakeras.  
  
"the shikon no kakeras..."  
  
"Shikon no kakera!!!Give it back!!!"said Kagome and tries to get it back but Naraku smacks her away.  
  
"Now I have no use of you..."said Naraku,"Kohaku.."  
  
Kohaku appears behind them with his chain blade weapon.  
  
"Kohaku-kun...."said Kagome  
  
"Kagome wo Korose(Kill Kagome),"said Naraku  
  
Kohaku's shikon no kakera glows.  
  
He then raises his weapon as Kagome covers her eyes.  
  
'Inuyasha~~~~~~~~!!!!!!'  
  
Kohaku suddenly sensed something and backs away.  
  
"Hou..."said Naraku  
  
'Eh?'  
  
Kagome opens her eyes and looks up.  
  
Sesshoumaru was standing over her raising his right arm.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama,I never thought you will be able to go through my castle..."said Naraku  
  
"Hmph...,Naraku,you're katou youkais and your shouki wasn't even able to affect me.And now..I am here to kill you,"said Sesshoumaru with a cold expression  
  
Kohaku steps up.  
  
"That is...if you get to me,Sesshoumaru-sama,"said Naraku and smirks  
  
'Se..Sesshoumaru!?Why is he here!?'Kagome thought with a surprised expression  
  
Kohaku charges towards him,his weapon raised up.  
  
Sesshoumaru just watches him coming coldly.His hand was on Toukijin's handle.  
  
'No!!Sesshoumaru is about to kill him!!!!!!!' Kagome reached for her bow and arrow.  
  
She shoots it towards Kohaku's weapon.  
  
"No!!Kohaku-kun!!Don't do it!!!!"shouted Kagome  
  
Her arrow hits his weapon and he drops it.  
  
"Onna....,"said Naraku  
  
Kohaku reaches for his sword that was on his back.  
  
But Sesshoumaru moved first.He smacks Kohaku away and charges towards Naraku.  
  
"Shine!!!(Die)"said Sesshoumaru pointing Toukijin towards him  
  
It's ken-atsu slashes through Naraku and the walls behind him destroying it.His clothes were all ripped and there were several cuts on his body.  
  
'He's not..dead yet..'Kagome thought  
  
Shouki surrounds Naraku.  
  
"It seems that your life ends here....Naraku,"said Sesshoumaru and smirks  
  
"Kukuku....Sesshoumaru-sama.It seems that you are mistaken..."  
  
Sesshoumaru makes an annoyed expression.  
  
Kanna appears behind him but no one notices except Naraku.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama,though you'd refuse,you'll be helping me kill Inuyasha....and finish him once and for all.."said Naraku as shouki covers him up.  
  
'Kill Inuyasha!!?Sesshoumaru will help him!?What is he talking about?'Kagome thought  
  
Sesshoumaru watches him coldly as shouki gets closer to him.  
  
"Hmph....I only hear it as a bad loser..."said Sesshoumaru and points Toukijin towards him again.  
  
It's ken-atsu goes straight towards Naraku.  
  
"If Naraku gets hit by this again,he won't stand a chance!"said Kagome  
  
"Hmph..."Naraku said and turns around.  
  
Kanna was behind him holding up her mirror.  
  
'That girl!!!!!'Kagome thought surprised 'Sesshoumaru is in danger!'  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!!Watch out!!!!"shouted Kagome  
  
But it was too late.Toukijin's ken-atsu hits the mirror and it got reflected back hitting Sesshoumaru.Sesshoumaru was surprised by this as the ken-atsu slashes through him.  
  
His eyes were going red and the lines on his face was growing thicker..  
  
He was thrown by the force and hits the wall behind him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!!!"shouted Kagome running to his side  
  
Naraku walks up to them.  
  
"How is it Sesshoumaru?Getting hit by your own attacks?"asks Naraku  
  
Kagome points her arrow towards him.  
  
"Don't get any closer or I'll shoot!"said Kagome  
  
"Mudada(It's no use),soon Sesshoumaru will be in my control and then after I have killed Inuyasha,I will use the shikon no kakera to become a full youkai.Just like you,Sesshoumaru-sama,"said Naraku and smirks  
  
Sesshoumaru looks up at him with his red,blood eyes.It seems that his body can't move since he got the full blow of Toukijin.  
  
"But for now....I won't be needing you,Sesshoumaru-sama.Kagura!"said Naraku  
  
Kagura appears in a gust of wind.  
  
"What is it,Naraku?"asks Kagura though with a bit of annoyed expression  
  
"Lock them up and make sure they don't get away...."said Naraku and smirks.  
  
Kagura sees Sesshoumaru(badly injured) and Kagome and makes a surprised expression.  
  
"How..."  
  
"Hurry it up,Kagura.."said Naraku again  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome was locked up in a room surrounded by a strong kekkai.  
  
Kagome shoots her arrow towards the kekkai but it didn't work.  
  
"Hmmm...what should I do?My arrow can't even get through it.."said Kagome worriedly  
  
Sesshoumaru tries to get up but everytime he moves sharp,piercing pain goes through his body.  
  
"Ku..."he said  
  
"Oh..Sesshoumaru!!!You can't move now,you're hurt badly!"said Kagome and makes him sits down  
  
But he smacks her hand away.  
  
"kya!"said Kagome and drops to the ground on her butt  
  
"I don't need any help from a mere komusume like you,"said Sesshoumaru  
  
"But...."Kagome said  
  
"Damare(Shut-up)"  
  
Kagome makes an angry expression.  
  
"No!!I can't just leave you like that!Just stay still and I'll treat you the best I can!!!!"shouted Kagome  
  
Sesshoumaru makes a surprised expression.  
  
"Now...stay still!"said Kagome  
  
She reached for her backpack and took out a first aid kit.  
  
Then she treated Sesshoumaru with medicines."Oh,....this might stain a little,"said Kagome holding up a spray.She sprayed the cuts on his body and then wraps bandages around.  
  
A few minutes later,Sesshoumaru was covered in bandages and he didn't like it.  
  
"There!That should do it!"said Kagome  
  
"Ningen...na wa nanto iu?(Human...what is your name?)"asks Sesshoumaru  
  
"Kagome...Higurashi Kagome,"said Kagome  
  
Sesshoumaru looks to his side.  
  
"Where is..Inuyasha?"he asked  
  
"Eh?Oh...he's..outside,fighting with the youkais.."said Kagome  
  
"Hmph...,he is still fighting those katou youkais?How weak he is,"said Sesshoumaru  
  
Kagome sighs.  
  
"Why do you hate Inuyasha so much?Is it just because he is a hanyou?"asks Kagome  
  
Sesshoumaru stays silent.  
  
"It`s not that I hate him...just..."said Sesshoumaru slowly in a calm expression.  
  
"Just what?"asks Kagome  
  
Sesshoumaru turns to look at her.  
  
"Why do you stay with Inuyasha?"he asks  
  
"Eh?Etto.....,*Inuyasha no koto..suki...dakara(*-because I..love...Inuyasha),"said Kagome as her face turns red.  
  
"...Souka..(Is that so),"said Sesshoumaru  
  
Suddenly,they heard footsteps and Naraku comes out of the darkness.  
  
"Kukuku..,now...it`s time..,Sesshoumaru,"said Naraku and smirks  
  
Kagome blocks his view.  
  
"Wha..What are you going to do to Sesshoumaru?"Kagome asks  
  
Naraku steps into the kekkai and walks towards them.  
  
"*Kisama ni wa kankei nai(*-it is none of your bussiness)"said Naraku and smacks Kagome away  
  
"Kya!!"shouted Kagome and drops to the ground  
  
Naraku holds up a shikon no kakera glowing red.  
  
Kagome sees it and notices something.  
  
`*Moshikashite,Kohaku-kun mitai ni Sesshoumaru wo ayatsuru ki!?(*-Is he going to control Sesshoumaru like what he did to Kohaku!?)`she thought  
  
She slowly reaches for her bow and shot an arrow towards Naraku`s hand.  
  
"Naraku!!!"she shouted  
  
Naraku turns to look at Kagome as her arrow stabbed and blowed his arm up.  
  
"*Nani!?(What!?)"said Naraku with a surprised expression  
  
Sesshoumaru then makes his move.He pulls out Toukijin and cuts Naraku in half.  
  
"Yatta!!!!(You did it!!!!)"shouted Kagome  
  
Sesshoumaru looks down at the dissolving Naraku and said,"*Iya....madada,(*- No....Not yet)"  
  
"Eh?"said Kagome and looks down at the body.  
  
A wooden doll wrapped around with hair appears under his clothes.  
  
"*Kugutsu ka(*-A Kugutsu),"said Sesshoumaru  
  
Suddenly,the kekkai around them wiggles around and from the center appears a blue streak of light.The light drops down in front of them and stabs through the floor.  
  
"*Kore wa....Kikyou no ya!(*- This is....Kikyou`s arrow!),"said Kagome  
  
The kekkai instantly disappears.  
  
Kikyou appears in front of them.  
  
"Kikyou!!!"said Kagome with a surprised expression,`Why is she here?`  
  
"Ano onna...(That woman),"said Sesshoumaru  
  
"It looks like I`ve found you before Inuyasha did...."said Kikyou and turns her eyes toward Sesshoumaru  
  
"Eh?Inuyasha?"said Kagome  
  
"*Shiranu no ka?(*-You don`t know?),Inuyasha is looking for you all over this castle,"Kikyou said  
  
"Inuyasha is?"said Kagome with a happy expression  
  
"*Daga,Watashi ga shiritai no wa...Naze omae ga koko ni iru to iu koto da?(*- But,what I want to know is...Why are you here?),"Kikyou asks looking at Sesshoumaru  
  
"*Sore wa kochira no serifu da(*-That is my line),"said Sesshoumaru who also is staring at Kikyou with his cold expression.  
  
"Eh?Kikyou.....you know Sesshoumaru?"asks Kagome  
  
"No,...but we had a little quarrel when we met..."said Kikyou and she turns to look at Kagome,"*Omae wa koyatsu no koto...shitte oru no ka(*-Do you know...about him)?"  
  
"*U..Unn,Sesshoumaru wa...Inuyasha no Ani na no,shoshite Inuyasha to chigatte honmonono youkai nano(Y..Yes,Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's older brother,and he is a full youkai unlike Inuyasha),"Kagome said  
  
"Koyatsu ga Inuyasha no ani to mousunoka?(He is Inuyasha's older brother,you say?)"said Kikyou and narrows her eyes.  
  
"*Souda....warui ka?(Yes....do you got a problem with that?)"said Sesshoumaru who narrows his eyes also.  
  
Inuyasha was dashing through the hallway.  
  
'Kagome!Where are you!?'thought Inuyasha,looking into each room  
  
Miroku and Sango was also looking for her too.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly notices something and stops.  
  
"What's wrong,Inuyasha?"asks Miroku  
  
"This smell.......Sesshoumaru!!!!!!"said Inuyasha  
  
"What!?Sesshoumaru!!!"shouted the group  
  
Inuyasha starts running.  
  
'What does this mean!?Sesshoumaru in Naraku's castle!?What if....What if Kagome is in danger!!??Don't you dare die till I come,Kagome!!!!'  
  
Inuyasha quickened his pace.  
  
Kikyou and Sesshoumaru was staring each other for a long time.  
  
Kagome broke the silence.  
  
"Where's Naraku!?He has the shikon no kakeras!!!!"said Kagome  
  
Suddenly,the wall behind exploded and Inuyasha bursts out from the smoke.  
  
"Kagome~~~~!!!!"  
  
"I..Inuyasha,"Kagome said with a surprised expression  
  
Inuyasha sees Sesshoumaru turning to look at him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!What did you do to Kagome!!?"shouted Inuyasha raising Tetsusaiga  
  
Kagome rushes in between them.  
  
"W..Wait,Inuyasha!Se..Sesshoumaru didn't try to kill me....he..he.."  
  
"They both were trapped inside a strong kekkai.."Kikyou finished her sentence  
  
"Kikyou.."Inuyasha said  
  
They both were staring at each other.  
  
Miroku,Sango,and Shippou arrived on Kirara.  
  
"Kagome-sama,you were alright...."said Miroku sighing in relief  
  
Suddenly,the ceiling exploded into pieces and it headed towards the group.  
  
They all dodged it in time.  
  
"Wha.."Inuyasha shouted surprisedly  
  
"Kukuku..."  
  
"Naraku!!"Miroku shouted  
  
Naraku appears from the hole on the ceiling and jumps into the room.  
  
He was covering his face with his kimono but his face barely showed under it.  
  
"Naraku!!!Give me back my shikon no kakeras!!"shouted Kagome hiding behind Inuyasha  
  
"What!?"said Inuyasha  
  
Naraku smirked to himself and takes out something from his kimono.  
  
He held it out to show it to the group.  
  
The Shikon no Tama layed on his hand except it wasn't really complete.There was one small space left to complete it(It seems that Kohaku has the last kakera(piece)).  
  
" The Shikon no Tama is almost complete,...."said Naraku  
  
"all I need is........(he glances at Sango and smirks)...Kohaku,"  
  
Kohaku appears behind him.  
  
"Kohaku......"Sango steps up  
  
Kohaku walks in front of Naraku.  
  
"Kukuku....just one more kakera then the Shikon no Tama will be complete.."said Naraku  
  
He reaches his hand to Kohaku's back.  
  
Sango makes a horrified expression."N..No!Stop it!!If you take that kakera out......Kohaku will...."  
  
Naraku smirks again and insisted on taking Kohaku's kakera.  
  
Sango reaches for her Hiraikotsu and charges at him.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!"shouted Sango  
  
Naraku's hand stopped and he smirked again.  
  
"Kohaku..."he said  
  
Kohaku charges at Sango raising his weapon.Sango was surprised to see Kohaku charging at her.  
  
"Sango-chan!!!"shouted Kagome  
  
"Chi!!"Inuyasha charges towards them.  
  
"Inuyasha,what do you think you're doing!!?"Miroku shouted  
  
Inuyasha raises his Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Shiniyagare!!(Die!!!!!)"shouted Inuyasha  
  
"Inuyasha!What are you..."Sango shouted  
  
"...Naraku!!!!!"shouted Inuyasha and swings Testusaiga towards him  
  
The force of Tetsusaiga goes straight to Naraku.  
  
"Fools...."  
  
Kohaku appears in front of Naraku.  
  
"!!"  
  
"Kohaku!!!"Sango shouted  
  
"Na...Naraku,!!You...."Inuyasha shouted  
  
Suddenly,another force of ken-atsu hits Tetsusaiga's ken-atsu.  
  
the two forces exploded before reaching to Kohaku.  
  
"Wha.."Inuyasha was surprised  
  
Kagome looks to her side and sees Sesshoumaru holding his Toukijin up.  
  
"Se....sshoumaru?"  
  
  
  
tsuzuku....(to be continued) 


	2. Kohaku no shi to Naraku no henge

CHAPTER 2:  
  
KOHAKU NO SHI TO NARAKU NO HENGE  
  
(KOHAKU'S DEATH AND NARAKU'S TRANSFORMATION)  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru and Naraku faces off.  
  
'Chi,Sesshoumaru.If I don't stop him..he'll be a bother.'Naraku thought  
  
"A..ano...(U..umm)"Kagome speaks to Sesshoumaru  
  
Sesshoumaru turns to look at her.  
  
"Kohaku-kun wo.....tasukete kurete...arigatou,(Thank you for saving Kohaku's life)"said Kagome  
  
"Hmph....I didn't intend to save that kozou...my body just moved by itsself.."said Sesshoumaru looking away from her  
  
Kagome makes a happy expression.  
  
"Kukuku...I think it is time to finish this off....."said Naraku  
  
He jumps onto the broken ceiling looking down at the group.  
  
"Nigasanu(You won't get away)..."said Sesshoumaru and jumps towards the ceiling  
  
Naraku smirks and out from his body bursts out shouki.The shouki heads towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!!"shouted Inuyasha  
  
"Hmph....."Sesshoumaru dodges the shouki easily.  
  
He casually slashes Naraku's head off.But it was Kugutsu.  
  
"Chi..."Sesshoumaru said  
  
"Kukuku.....Kohaku.."echoed Naraku's voice from the sky  
  
Kohaku looks up.  
  
"Koko ni iru yatsura....wo korose..(Kill all of these people here)"said Naraku  
  
"Hai...Naraku-sama,"said Kohaku and turns to the group  
  
"Kohaku....please...stop..it.."Sango cries  
  
Kohaku charges toward them.  
  
"Ke!!"Inuyasha runs towards Kohaku also raising Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Inuyasha!!?"said Kagome  
  
Inuyasha swings Tetsusaiga but Kohaku dodges it in time.  
  
"Inuyasha...what are you..?"Sango shouted  
  
"Sango,if you're not going to fight him,I will!Don't just stand there and wait for a miracle to happen!!!!If you want Kohaku to come back.....then do it!!!"shouted Inuyasha  
  
The others watched surprisedly.  
  
"Inuyasha....."Kagome with a happy expression looks at Sango.  
  
"Hmph..."Sesshoumaru said with a bored expression.'Ningens...I don't get them..'  
  
Sango stood up holding her Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Kohaku...I'll free you from Naraku's hand!"said Sango and charges at Kohaku  
  
Kohaku throws his chain blade weapon at Sango.  
  
Sango moves to the side dodging it.  
  
"Kohaku!!!"Sango shouted as tears flow from her eyes.She throws Hiraikotsu at him and it hits Kohaku's hand,knocking out his weapon.  
  
Kohaku falls to the ground with a thud but then stood up drawing his sword.But Sango moves first and draws her sword too.  
  
Both of their swords clashed at each other and both of them straining.Suddenly,Kohaku's sword slashes Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Sango-chan!!!"shouted Kagome  
  
"Ke!"said Inuyasha  
  
Blood was flowing from Sango's left shoulder.  
  
"Ku!"  
  
Kohaku held up his weapon.Sango looks up at Kohaku and then closes her eyes.  
  
"Kill me if you want,Kohaku.I won't regret this.At least....at least..I was able to die as your sister.."said Sango and smiles softly.  
  
Kohaku sensing her kindness hesistates to kill her.He drops his weapon and to his knees.  
  
"Kohaku?"asks Sango  
  
Tears flows from Kohaku's eyes.He looks up at Sango.  
  
"A...Ane-ue?...."said Kohaku  
  
"Eh?.....Koha..ku?"Sango with a surprised expression."A...Ane-ue......Ane- ue!!!!"shouted Kohaku running to his sister.  
  
"Kohaku!!!!"said Sango  
  
They both ran towards each other when something hits Kohaku's back.One of Naraku"s tentacle-ish arms was on Kohaku's back taking out the shikon no kakera.Sango makes a shocked and horrified expression.Kohaku falls on his knees and then drops to the ground looking dead.  
  
"Kohaku!!!!!!!"shouted Sango runnning to him.  
  
"Kukuku...."said Naraku high up on the ceiling."I have no use for a traitor.....I'll be getting back my shikon no kakera.Now....you should die peacefully,....Kohaku.Kukuku.."  
  
"Na...Naraku!!!!"shouted Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha starts attacking Naraku but his arms were surrounding him.  
  
"Ku!!"Inuyasha cuts out the arms that were blocking him."Kuso!!!(Shit)"  
  
Kagome walks to Sango who made Kohaku lay on her knees.  
  
"Sango..-chan.."said Kagome  
  
Kohaku slowly opens his eyes and tries to breathe but with difficulty.  
  
"A..Ane-..ue.."he said  
  
"Don't talk.That will speed up your death..."said Sango and tears flow from her eyes again.  
  
"A..A..ne-ue,...I..I..I..'m rea..lly...so..rry..but...I...I'm..very..hhappy...tto see..you..a..again..,T..Thank..you"Kohaku said with a smile and then closes his eyes.  
  
Tears ran down his cheek.  
  
"Kohaku?"said Sango and shakes her brother's body."Kohaku!!?"  
  
But Kohaku doesn't move nor breathe anymore."Koha..ku...."Sango cries.Tears falling on Kohaku's cheek.  
  
Miroku laid his hand on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"You tried your best..Sango,"said Miroku with a sad expression.  
  
Sango's face was covered with tears.She slowly looks up at Miroku with sad,painful eyes."I couldn't help..Kohaku.I..I just thought that if I...just bring Kohaku to normal..he..he will come..back.But....Kohaku is not here anymore.He is dead!Kohaku was dead ever since!!But I didn't want to admit that.I didn't want to admit that my brother is dead.I knew that if we take the kakera from Kohaku's back,he will just die like a doll.I..I didn't want that to happen.I just wanted Kohaku to come back.But instead of making him free....he...he died.He died,Miroku,..."  
  
Sango said as she was holding up Kohaku's lifeless body."Kohaku....please come back.Kohaku...Kohaku....Kohaku!!!"Sango cried.  
  
"Sango..."Miroku looks at Sango with sad eyes.He then bends over and puts his arms around her.  
  
"It's okay,Sango.Do not be afraid to cry.You can cry all you want in my arms."  
  
"Miroku!!!!"cried Sango in his arms.  
  
"Sango-chan..."Kagome spoke up,"You did make Kohaku come back to you.Didn't you see his face.He was happy to see you again,Sango-chan.He was grateful that you freed him from Naraku's hand."  
  
Sango looks up as though she thought of something."Kohaku..."  
  
'Ane-ue...' she heard Kohaku's voice inside her head.Sango let herself out of Miroku's arms and then stood up with Hiraikotsu in her hand.  
  
"Kohaku....,I will fight for you and die for you...,so please...watch over me,"  
  
  
  
"Kukuku....so Kohaku died,huh?"said Naraku's voice above them.The shikon no kakera was in his hand.  
  
"Naraku!I'm never going to forgive you!!!"shouted Kagome  
  
Naraku smirks and disapppears.  
  
Suddenly,the castle started dissolving and the group was in a field surrounded by dead bodies of soldiers and youkais.  
  
"Kukuku....The last shikon no kakera...."said Naraku  
  
He puts the last kakera to the half completed shikon no tama.Suddenly,a straight blue-ish flash of light heads towards Naraku.It hits Narku's arm dissolving it.  
  
Kikyou was behind the group,her bow raised and some twinkle of lights was left after she had shot her arrow.  
  
"Kikyou..."said Inuyasha  
  
"Chi!Kikyou,....she is a bother too.'thought Naraku  
  
The shikon no tama was on the ground next to Naraku.Suddenly,it glows brightly.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama...!"said Kagome  
  
"Na...ni?(Wha..t?)"Naraku makes a surprised expression as he looks down at the shikon no tama.  
  
Inuyasha charges towards Naraku.  
  
"Where the heck are you looking!?Shiniyagare....Naraku!!!!"shouted Inuyasha  
  
Naraku smirks and picks up the shikon no tama.  
  
"!!!??"  
  
Inuyasha swings his Tetsusaiga at Naraku but a powerful barrier blocks his attack.  
  
"Wha...!!?"  
  
He was thrown into the air by the barrier's powerful force."Gwaa!!"  
  
"Inuyasha!!"shouted Kgaome  
  
"The shikon no Tama has strengenth Naraku's barrier!"said Miroku  
  
Suddenly,the light of the Shikon no Tama turns red.  
  
"Hikari ga...kegarehajimeteiru..(the light....is getting corrupted),"said Kagome  
  
The Shikon no Tama goes in Naraku's body as the red light surrounds him.Naraku's body floated into the air and a bright red light covers the group.  
  
The group covers their eyes from the light.The light disappears and Naraku was gone.  
  
"Where is he!!!?"said Inuyasha looking around  
  
The group was busy looking around for Naraku when a long tentacle-ish hand sneaks behind Kikyou.Kikyou notices something and looks back.But the hand caught her with a quick speed.  
  
"Aagh!!!"  
  
Inuyasha sees Kikyou caught by the hand and shouts,"Kikyou!!!!!"  
  
The hand seems to be owned by a spider-like youkai.The face could not be seen yet since a lot of legs were covering them.But there was a burn on it's back that was shaped like a spider.  
  
"Kukuku..."it laughed  
  
The face appeared from the bunch of legs and it was Naraku.  
  
"Naraku!!!!!?"shouted Inuyasha  
  
"Kukuku....with the power of the Shikon no Tama,.....I am now a full youkai,"said Naraku  
  
"Ku!!"Inuyasha charges towards Naraku."Let go of Kikyou!!!!"  
  
Naraku smirks and shoots out some kind of needles from his mouth.The needles hits Inuyasha which burns him.  
  
"It's acid...."said Miroku  
  
Inuyasha strains to swing Tetsusaiga but the needles burns his hand."Kukuku...,is that all you can do,Inuyasha?"said Naraku who seems to enjoy this.  
  
"Inuyasha,stop it!!!!"shouted Kagome  
  
"Ku....kuso!!"shouted Inuyasha.Suddenly,another force of light blocks the needles from hitting Inuyasha."Wha..!?"  
  
Inuyasha looks to his side to see Sesshoumaru holding is Toukijin into the air and swinging it towards Naraku.The Toukijin's ken-atsu slashes through Naraku's body.  
  
"Se...sshoumaru.."said Inuyasha surprised  
  
"Hmph....don't tell me Inuyasha that you are going to loose from a mere youkai like Naraku?"said Sesshoumaru  
  
"Na....Fu...Fuzakenjanee~~!!!!(Wha....D..Don't fool with me!!!! or something like that,I don't know)"Inuyasha charges towards Naraku again.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
The force of the Kaze no Kizu hits Naraku's body but Naraku just smirks as the attack comes straight towards him.  
  
"Orokana(Fool..)..."  
  
Naraku's long spiky tentacles blocks him from getting the full blow.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
Instead the Kaze no Kizu reflects back towards the group.  
  
The group except for Sesshoumaru who dodged it just in time was blown away by the force of the ken-atsu.Kagome and Kikyou was blown into a small cave.Suddenly,a huge rock drops in front of the cave blocking the two from escaping out of the cave.  
  
"Kagome!!Kikyou!!!!"shouted Inuyasha and charges towards the cave.  
  
One of Naraku's arms blocks Inuyasha from going to the cave."Kuku...where are you going?Your opponent is me...,Inuyasha.."said Naraku and attacks Inuyasha  
  
"Ku!Miroku,Sango!!!Help Kagome!!!"shouted Inuyasha and goes fighting off Naraku  
  
"A..aa,(Yeah sure)"said Miroku  
  
Miroku and Sango goes riding onto Kirara and flies towards the cave.  
  
"Kagome-cha~~~~~n!!!!!!!"shouted Sango 


	3. Kagome to Kikyou

Chapter 3 :  
  
  
  
KIKYOU TO KAGOME  
  
(KIKYOU AND KAGOME)  
  
  
  
Where am I?  
  
Kagome opens her eyes and finds herself in a dark place.  
  
She slowly gets up and looks around.She figures that she was in a cave.  
  
Where is......Inuyasha?  
  
"So you finally woke up..."said a voice beside her.Kagome turns around to look and finds Kikyou sitting beside her.  
  
"Ki...Kikyou..."  
  
Kikyou stares at Kagome with a curious expression.  
  
Kagome looks at the huge rock blocking the exit of the cave.She reaches to get an arrow but finds that it was empty.  
  
"It looks like we have to wait here until Inuyasha comes to rescue you,"said Kikyou who also finds that she doesn't have anymore arrows.  
  
"Me?"said Kagome pointing to herself.  
  
"Who else?Inuyasha has chosen you instead of me.He likes you but not me.I just bet that even though he comes...it is not to rescue me...but...you,"said Kikyou with a sad expression.  
  
"Ma..matte,Kikyou.Chi...Chigau no.Inuyasha wa...(Wa..Wait,Kikyou.It's...It's not that.Inuyasha...)"Kagome hesitates to talk but then gathers up her courage.  
  
"Inuyasha wa..anata no koto ga suki nano.Inuyasha wa watashi yori...anata wo erandano(Inuyasha.....loves you.Inuyasha chooses you instead of me.)"  
  
Kikyou's expression didn't change after hearing this.  
  
"Th..The time when I saw...Inuyasha hug you...and heard that he will always protect you,I thought......I lost.I knew that Inuyasha would have chosen you instead of me,but..but..I was scared.I was afraid of what might come out of his mouth.I...I didn't know what to do."Kagome tightened lips as tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
"That's when I realized that I loved Inuyasha so much.I even thought that you(Kikyou) could just disappear or that you never had existed and I would be able to keep Inuyasha all by myself."  
  
Kikyou continues to stare at Kagome while listening to her.  
  
"But...when I thought about you,Inuyasha,and me....I realized something what you and me have in common,"Kagome said  
  
"And what is that?"Kikyou asked  
  
Kagome looks up at Kikyou and smiles sadly.  
  
"...to see Inuyasha again with my own eyes."  
  
Kikyou's eyes widen when she heard those words.Kagome continues with her talking,  
  
"It doesn't matter how long it takes.Just once.... to see Inuyasha again.That's what we have in common.You and I...we both wanted to see Inuyasha again..even though it's just once...because...we love him,"said Kagome  
  
Kikyou stares at the ground for a while.".....Kagome....,everybody knows that you have a power even I don't have.A power that is so strong,no one is able to break it.Naraku and Inuyasha knows it...............even I admit that you have a very special power."  
  
Kikyou walks towards the exit of the cave where the rock is blocking.  
  
"Maybe...Maybe I was having jealousy over you.Maybe I was scared that you might take Inuyasha away from me....."Kikyou said as she looks back at Kagome  
  
"Kikyou..."  
  
  
  
Outside the cave,  
  
"Hiraikotsu!!!!"  
  
Hiraikotsu hits the rock blocking the cave.It comes flying back towards Sango and she caught it.  
  
"It's no use!!!No matter how much I try it,it won't break!I mean,I can't even chip a piece off!!"shouted Sango towards Miroku  
  
"What should we do?We need to hurry and rescue Kagome-sama and Kikyou- sama,"  
  
The heard a big sound behind them and saw Inuyasha running towards them raising Tetsusaiga up.  
  
"You guys take care of Naraku for a while!!!!"shouted Inuyasha  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!!!!"  
  
The force of ken-atsu destroys the rock into pieces.  
  
"Kagome~~~!!!Kikyou~~!!!!"shouted Inuyasha running into the cave.  
  
Kikyou and Kagome looks around to see Inuyasha dashing towards them.  
  
"Inu.."  
  
Kagome's eyes widen as she saw Inuyasha running pass her and stops to where Kikyou is.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha?  
  
  
  
"Kikyou..are you alright?"asks Inuyasha to Kikyou  
  
"Why...Why do you care about me?Don't you hate me?I tried to kill you.."said Kikyou backing away from him.  
  
Inuyasha grabs Kikyou's arm and pulls her into his chest.  
  
"How could I hate you!!?Didn't I tell you that I will protect you no matter what happens!!!?Kikyou!!!"shouted Inuyasha as he hugs Kikyou into his arms  
  
"Let go,Inuyasha!I told you to let go!!"  
  
Kikyou struggles to be free but then later she quiets down and stayed in his arms.  
  
Kagome who was watching this, slowly turns around and walks out of the cave.Her hair covers her eyes.She meets Miroku and Sango outside of the cave.  
  
"Kagome-chan!Were you alright?"asks Sango  
  
"Where is Kikyou-sama?"Miroku asks her as he looks inside the cave,"...And Inuyasha?"  
  
He heard Kagome mumbling something but didn't quite catch what she said.  
  
"Pardon?"he asked  
  
"No...nothing.It's...nothing.,..."said Kagome with sad eyes and walks away from them.  
  
Suddenly,a pair of arms snatched her tightly and picks her up from the ground.  
  
"Ita!!!(Ouch)"shouted Kagome  
  
She looks up and sees Naraku's face up close.  
  
"Kyaaa~~!!!!!Naraku!!!!"screamed Kagome  
  
"Kukuku...kisama no okage de Sesshoumaru wo waga teni wa dekinakatta,kono kutsujoku,jyuubai nishite kaeshitekureruzo.(I wasn't able to get Sesshoumaru in my hands because of you,you'll get paid ten times for doing this)"said Naraku  
  
Kagome looks down at the cave.  
  
"Inuyasha~~~!!!Help me!!!Inu..."Kagome stops shouting and then closes her eyes.  
  
'What am I thinking?Inuyasha won't come to save me.All he wanted to do was to be with Kikyou....'Kagome thought  
  
"Kuku...What's wrong?Aren't you going to call Inuyasha for help?"said Naraku with a smug on his smile.  
  
"No I won't..."Kagome said as tears appear on her face."I'm not scared of you!!!I'm not calling Inuyasha for help!!I can beat you all by myself!!!"  
  
"Hou...Let's see if you can,"said Naraku and then lets go of her.Kagome starts falling towards the ground.  
  
'I'm not scared....I'm not scared..'Kagome thought as her body heads straight towards the ground.Kagome closes her eyes waiting for something to happen.Then she felt something lifting her body up.'Inuyasha!!?'Kagome looks up to see Sesshoumaru carrying her and dropping her to the ground.  
  
Kagome fell on her knees as she stares at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Se...sshoumaru.."said Kagome surprised  
  
"You're in the way.You stay here and just cry for help like what ningens are suppose to do,"said Sesshoumaru and flies off to charge at Naraku.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!!!"  
  
He suddenly heard a voice and turns around.  
  
Rin comes out of the bushes."I saw the castle dissolving and...and..I thought...that..."Rin who was happy to see Sesshoumaru alive starts crying.  
  
"Rin..."said Sesshoumaru  
  
Naraku who also sees Rin thought of something.'She'll be a good prey..'  
  
One of his arms heads straight towards Rin."Kyaaa~~~~~!!!!!!"  
  
Rin opens her eyes to see Sesshoumaru standing in front of her taking the blow.His expression was still cold as usual."Se,..sshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Rin...are you alright?"asks Sesshoumaru  
  
"U...unn(Ye..yes)"  
  
Sesshoumaru turns around to look at Naraku.Rin makes a horrified expression.There was a big scratch on Sesshoumaru's back and blood was dripping from it.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!You're hurt!!"shouted Rin as tears appear on her eyes.  
  
"This is nothing....,you hide behind some trees,Rin."said Sesshoumaru  
  
"But..."  
  
"Now!"  
  
Rin runs behind some trees and looks at Sesshoumaru with a worried expression.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama....please don't die..  
  
  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou comes out of the cave.  
  
"What were you doing in there Inuyasha?Mating with a human I see...."said Sesshoumaru  
  
"Wha....What'd you say,Sesshoumaru!!?"shouted Inuyasha  
  
"Hmph...."  
  
"Kukuku...Inuyasha.You should always be careful of what you're protecting.."said Naraku  
  
"What!!!?"  
  
Inuyasha raises up Tetsusaiga and charges towards Naraku.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The force of Tetsusaiga slashes Naraku's body but Naraku shows no expression of panic.Inuyasha saw something passing right beside him."Wha...!?"  
  
He turns around to see one of Naraku's arm heading straight towards Kikyou.  
  
"Kikyou!!!!!!!!!!"shouted Inuyasha and starts heading towards her.  
  
"Kuku.....too late.."  
  
Kikyou watches in horror and then closes her eyes.She felt some warm liquid splashing on her.  
  
"What?"Kikyou looks up to see Kagome in front of her.Everybody makes a surprised face.  
  
"Ka..Kagome-sama,"said Miroku who was awed  
  
"Kagome-chan!"shouted Sango running to her.  
  
Naraku's arm has pierced right through her(Kagome's) stomach.  
  
Kagome looks back to see Kikyou who was awed and surprized by this and smiles sadly at her.She slowly collapses to the ground.  
  
"KAGOME~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"shouted Inuyasha surprisedly. 


	4. Kagome no Inochi

CHAPTER 4:  
  
  
  
KAGOME NO INOCHI  
  
(KAGOME'S LIFE)  
  
  
  
"Kagome~~~~!!!"Inuyasha shouted  
  
Kagome's body was covered with blood.Her eyes were closed.  
  
  
  
' Inuyasha?Where are you?I can hear you but......I can't...see you. '  
  
  
  
"Kagome!!!"Shippou jumped off Miroku's shoulder and ran beside Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!Kagome!!!Don't die!Kagome!"shouted Shippou,tears flowed from his eyes.  
  
Kagome looks to her side to see Shippou standing beside her.She tries to smile but instead starts coughing furiously.  
  
"Shi....ppou-chan,..."said Kagome with difficulty  
  
"Kagome!"A teary smile appeared on his face.  
  
Inuyasha landed beside Kagome and sat her up."Kagome!!Are you alright!?Kagome!!"shouted Inuyasha shaking Kagome's body.  
  
Kagome makes a painful face."D..Don't shake me...that..much.O...Of ccourse...I..I'm..not..o..okay...,you're...sso..stu..pid..as..usual..ne(righ t),..Inu..yasha.."  
  
"What are you saying!!!?Kagome don't die on me!!"shouted Inuyasha  
  
Kagome looks up at Inuyasha with tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Why?Why did you do such stupid thing?"asks Kikyou's voice from behind them.She had a sad and confused expression.  
  
"Da..datte(Be..because)...,I...I didn't want to see..Inuyasha..sad.I..If..you die..Kikyou..he will be sad.I..ddidn't...want..th..that to hap..pen,"Kagome said  
  
"Kagome.."said Inuyasha  
  
"My...duty..here..was to make..Inuyasha..happy.If..I see..Inuyasha sad...,then...I have...failed my job."Kagome raises her hand and touched Inuyasha's cheek with her bloody hands.  
  
"No..body..can..step..bet..ween..both..of..your love.Even Naraku.Nobody.O..Of course I was..jealous ..at first.But...when I found out,...that..both..of you..really..loved each..other..,I..de..cided to..step back.All..I could do was to....help you..and..stay..beside you..Inuyasha.From now on....Inu..yasha..,you..have to...take..good..care of yourself..,and..Kikyou..too.P..please...ddo..me a favor,.."  
  
"What is it...?"Inuyasha asked holding her hand.  
  
"De..feat..that..Naraku..,please...and..then..live..hhappily..ever..after.., .....you know...lllike..those..ff..fairy..tales..,"  
  
Inuyasha tightened his grip on her hand.  
  
"Okay,okay.I will,I promise I will,Kagome.But..why..why..are you doing this?"Inuyasha eyes were starting to fill with tears now.  
  
Kagome starts to laugh,a laugh that is a full of happiness but with a little sadness in it.  
  
"Don't..you know?It's...bbecause...I...I..."  
  
"I what?"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes.Her hand slipped down from Inuyasha's falling to the ground.  
  
  
  
It's because I love you.............Inuyasha  
  
  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, "Kagome!!!!!!??"  
  
"Kagome!!!"Shippou cried  
  
"Kagome~~!!!"Inuyasha hugged Kagome's body into his chest tightly.  
  
He heard a little moan from her."Kagome?"  
  
He stares at Kagome.And hesitated but then reached to touch her chest.  
  
He feels her heart slowly beating.  
  
Inuyasha sighs in relief and lays Kagome's body on the ground.He stood up and glares at Naraku who was smiling evily at him.  
  
"Kagome.I promise I will kill,Naraku.So please...don't die til then,"he said and charges at Naraku.  
  
"SANKON TESSOU!!!!!"  
  
Shippou was hurrily looking through Kagome's bag.  
  
"Waaaa~~!!!Where's that thing Kagome calls ' medicine ' that can cure anything!!!!!?"Shippou's eyes was full of tears.  
  
Sango and Miroku catches up and runs beside Kagome.Sango kneels down beside her.  
  
"Kagome-chan!!No!!Not you also!Please don't die!Kagome-chan!"shouted Sango  
  
"Kagome-sama..."said Miroku  
  
Miroku suddenly sees Kikyou who was behind him being silent.  
  
"Kikyou-sama?"  
  
Kikyou remains silent.  
  
Miroku notices that her fingers were crossed in some kind of spell- chanting way.(You know like what those nuns or priest or those...exorcists do to chant spells or something!!? )  
  
  
  
Kagome opens her eyes to find herself in complete darkness.  
  
  
  
Where am I?Where is this place?  
  
  
  
She looks around but sees nothing but darkness.  
  
  
  
The only thing I remember is....telling Inuyasha..that I..,..oh...I didn't get to.  
  
Wait!!Does this mean that I'm dead!!?  
  
  
  
Kagome....  
  
  
  
Kagome heard someone calling her.  
  
  
  
Who is calling me?Where are you?Where am I?  
  
  
  
A bright light shines in front of her.Kikyou appears from the light.  
  
"Ki...Kikyou?"Kagome said  
  
Kikyou approaches Kagome smiling sadly at her.  
  
"Where am I?"Kagome asked  
  
"You are in the World of Life and Death....,"Kikyou answered  
  
"Life and Death?So...this place is neither Heaven or Hell?..."Kagome looks around,"Why am I here?Where is Inuyasha?What is going on?"  
  
"I have never met anyone such as you who holds a great spirit....your soul is so bright neither I can be able to touch it.My soul is full of darkness ever since I died.The only thing I was thinking was to get revenge to Inuyasha...but...when I have found out about Naraku...my mind had changed.Now...I don't even know why I am living..."Kikyou closed her eyes then opened them again.  
  
She raises one of her hand and the whole place started to move.  
  
"Eh?Eh?"Kagome looks around in confusion  
  
She finds herself and Kikyou that they were in somekind of a flower field.Different kinds of flowers surrounded the whole place.  
  
"This place...."Kagome was amazed at the scenery  
  
"Kagome...."Kikyou spoke up  
  
Kagome turns around to look at Kikyou.  
  
"If you were to use the Shikon no Tama...what would you wish for?To be invincible?To become a youkai?To have your youth for eternity?What would it be?"  
  
Kagome makes a thoughtful expression."I'd wish for....the Shikon no Tama to disappear forever and make everybody live happily forever.No more wars...no more fighting..no more blood...and no more....deaths."  
  
Kikyou starts to laugh.  
  
"D..Did I say something funny?"Kagome asked  
  
Kikyou stops laughing then looks across the flower field.She bends down and starts picking up flowers.  
  
"Kagome...if my soul was to return to your body...would you still be the same?Would you still love Inuyasha as you are right now?"  
  
"Eh?Wha...What are you saying,Kikyou?"Kagome stutters,"You mean.....are you serious?Are you really going back inside me?but then....you won't be able to see Inuyasha again.."  
  
Kikyou makes a sad face then stood up.Suddenly,the whole place starts wriggling around.  
  
"Eh?"Kagome looks around.Kikyou disappears and Kagome falls into the darkness.  
  
"Inuyasha~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"HIJIN KESSOU!!!!!!!"  
  
Blades of blood slashes Naraku's body.  
  
Inuyasha's body was covered with blood and his koromo was all slashed apart.  
  
"Kagome....don't die!"Inuyasha said as he breathes heavily  
  
"Kukuku...It's no use.Kagome wa shinu(Kagome will die).Kono Naraku no Kougeki kara wa dare mo tasukariwasenu(Nobody will be able to survive from I,Naraku's, attack.)"Naraku smirks to himself  
  
"Ku....Uruse~~~!!!(Shut-up!!)"shouted Inuyasha and charges toward him  
  
"Inuyasha!!"shouted Miroku from behind him,"Something is wrong with Kagome- sama!!"  
  
"What!!?"  
  
Kagome's body was emitting a blue-ish green light.She was clasping her hands together and her eyes were still close.  
  
"Kagome...?"  
  
Kagome opens her eyes slowly.  
  
"Kagome!!You were alright!"shouted Shippou  
  
Kagome tries to get up but sharp,piercing pain goes through her body."Ku..."  
  
"Don't move,Kagome.You're going to loose more blood.."said Inuyasha  
  
Kagome looks up to see Inuyasha and then Kikyou.  
  
"Inuyasha..."Kagome spoke up  
  
Inuyasha stood up so quickly that everyone startled.  
  
"Inuyasha?"Miroku said  
  
"You guys protect Kagome with your life,"Inuyasha turns around to face Naraku,"I'm going to finish Naraku..once and for all.."  
  
He raises Tetsusaiga again and then charges at Naraku.  
  
"Shine~~~!!!!!!(Die),Naraku!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha..wai..."Kagome tries to stand up but then collapse to the ground.  
  
"Kagome-sama..."Miroku hurries over to her  
  
"I...I got to..help..I..Inuyasha..."Kagome said  
  
"But..your hurt.You can't move with that body.."said Sango  
  
"Shippou...-chan.."said Kagome  
  
Shippou walks over to her,"What is it,Kagome?Do you need anything?Are you thirsty?Or Hungry?"  
  
Kagome smiles at him and then points toward her bag,"Go....get me some...extra arrows..in my..bag,"  
  
"Kagome-chan!"Sango shouted who was disappointed  
  
"I don't care what....happens..to me,all..I want...to do is...help...I..Inuyasha,"Kagome said and lays her hand on her stomach.  
  
'If this battle takes too long,...Inuyasha will die.I can't let that happen.'Kagome said in her mind and then looks at Inuyasha  
  
  
  
"Sankon Tessou!!!"shouted Inuyasha and rips apart Naraku's tentacle-ish arms.  
  
But eventually they grow back.  
  
"Damn,there's too many!And they just keep growing back!"Inuyasha looks around him  
  
"Kukuku,...how long I have been waiting to see you die in my hands....Inuyasha,"said Naraku and attacks him again.  
  
"Kuso!!"Inuyasha dodges his attack.  
  
Kagura was hiding behind some trees watching the battle.  
  
'What is that Inuyasha doing!!?You can't beat Naraku by just running!'Kagura thought  
  
She heard some rustling behind her.Kagura turns around and points her fan out,"Whoever you are,show yourself before I kill you,"  
  
Sesshoumaru comes out behind some trees.  
  
"Se...sshoumaru!"Kagura said as she lowers her hand  
  
"What's wrong?I thought you were going to kill Naraku by yourself and be free?Are you telling me that you are making Inuyasha do all the work for you?"said Sesshoumaru  
  
"Shut-up!It's none of your business!Besides....I'm too weak to kill Naraku.He has my heart.If he destroys my heart even before I can attack him...,I'm dead.I don't want to die,"Kagura said  
  
Sesshoumaru smirks and then looks to the side.He sees Kagome watching painfully at Inuyasha fighting with Naraku.He then looks at Kagura.  
  
"Nothing bad will happen if you never give up...,Inuyasha is doing his best to protect that Kagome over there.What about you,Kagura?What are you fighting for?"Sesshoumaru said and then turns around to leave.  
  
Kagura makes a thoughtful expression after what Sesshoumaru had said.Kanna appears behind her."Inuyasha wa shinu kakugo de Kagome wo mamorou to shiteiru...(Inuyasha is willing to die to protect Kagome...)"  
  
"Kanna...."Kagura holds her fan tightly and then looks at Inuyasha's face.  
  
  
  
"Kuso!!"shouted Inuyasha as several arms caught his body.  
  
"Kukuku....Now..it all ends here.."said Naraku  
  
Suddenly,several blades of wind cuts Naraku's arm and Inuyasha was free.  
  
"What?"  
  
Naraku and Inuyasha looks to the side to see Kagura holding her fan up and Kanna beside her.  
  
"Kanna...Kagura...you dare betray,I,Naraku?"Naraku narrowed his eyes  
  
"All I want to be is to be free like the wind...I won't be free unless you die,Naraku.So I will kill you myself and I'll be able to be free at last!!"Kagura raises her fan up.  
  
"Orokana(Fool)...."  
  
Naraku reaches out to take out two hearts from his body.  
  
Kagura looks at what he was holding and then stops.  
  
"Kukuku....this is what will happen for those who betrays me..."Naraku starts squeezing the hearts.Both Kanna and Kagura makes painful expressions.Kagura slowly raises her fan as she holds her chest.  
  
"I..If I am going to..die here,I shall just....bring you along to hell...Naraku!!!"shouted Kagura and lets loose some wind blades.  
  
Naraku squeezes the hearts tightly destroying it to bits.But Kagura's wind blade slashes his body.  
  
"Kagura!!!!!"shouted Inuyasha  
  
Kagura smirks and then collapses to the ground. 


	5. Jiyuu ni naritai....soredake....

CHAPTER 5:  
  
  
  
JIYUU NI NARITAI....SOREDAKE....  
  
(ALL I WANT....IS TO BE FREE....)  
  
  
  
Kagura collapses to the ground coughing blood.  
  
"Kagura!!!"shouted Inuyasha  
  
Naraku attacks him again and Inuyasha blocks it."Ku!!"  
  
"Ka...gura..-san,."Kagome slowly crawls to where Kagura is.  
  
Kagura's eyes were blank and she was breathing with difficulty.She looks to the side to see Kagome beside her.  
  
"You....,..why are you...here?"  
  
Kagome smiles sadly at her and then touches her heart.She couldn't feel it beating.  
  
Tears flow from Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Go..gomen,...gomen-nasai...,konna koto ni natte...(I..I'm sorry....I'm so sorry..that this happened to you.)"  
  
A sad smiled appeared on Kagura's face."That's....okay.I was...destined..to die..anyways.All I wanted to be...was to be..free like the wind.That is..all I wished for...,"she chuckles,"but then...to make my wish...come true...it looks like...I..have..to..die.."  
  
"No...No,Kagura-...san,"Kagome holds Kagura's hand tightly.  
  
"Naraku..no yatsu...wo..taoshi..na,sou..shita..ra...atashi..mo,yatto...jiyuu..ni..nareru ,(Kill...that Naraku.That way...I'll..finally..be..free.)"Kagura closes her eyes and then her body starts to dissolve.  
  
"Kagura-san...."Kagura's hand disappeared from Kagome's hand.Kagome looks up to see Kanna dissolving too.  
  
"Kukuku...Uragirimono wa shindaka,(Kukuku..so...the traitors have die,huh)"Naraku said above her.  
  
Kagome tightened her lips and then glares at Naraku.  
  
"Yurusenai...zettai ni...yuruse..nai..(I won't forgive you...and I never will)"  
  
"Kuku....sono karada de nani ga dekiru to iu no da?(Kuku...and what are you going to do with that body?)"Naraku said with a smug look on his face.  
  
Kagome just glares at Naraku holding her stomach which blood was still flowing.Her face was starting to get pale.  
  
"Kagome~~~!!!!!"Shippou comes running towards her.  
  
"Shi..ppou-chan..."  
  
"Kagome,here are the arrows I found in your bag.There was only four left.."he said as he hands the arrows to Kagome.  
  
Kagome holds up the arrows staring at them.  
  
"Kagome..."She heard Kikyou's voice behind her.  
  
"Kikyou...."  
  
"Omae...shinu tsumori da na?(You are....willing to die aren't you?)"Kikyou said with a sad expression.  
  
Kagome looks to the ground sadly and then looks up at Inuyasha who was fighting with Naraku.  
  
"Inuyasha ga...tasukaru no nara,atashi wa...shinu tsumori de tatakau wa.Tatoe...mou..Inuyasha ni aenakunatte mo...(I'll fight to my death if Inuyasha will be saved. Even though...I won't be able to see Inuyasha anymore)"  
  
"Kagome.."Shippou said with a sad face.  
  
Kagome smiles at him and then puts her hand on his head."Arigatou(Thank you),Shippou..-chan..for staying beside me this whole time..."  
  
"Kagome~~~!!!!"Shippou cries in her arms.  
  
Kikyou stares at the two for a moment and then walks towards Inuyasha and Naraku.  
  
"Kikyou...."  
  
"Kagome,"Kikyou spoke up,"Give me one of your arrows..."  
  
"Eh?But.."  
  
"Hurry...."  
  
"U..Unn(Okay).."  
  
Kagome hands Kikyou one of her arrows.Kikyou raises the arrow towards Naraku.  
  
"Omae wo shinaseruwakeni wa ikanu(I can't make you die),....shinu no wa...(the one who will die will be..)Naraku to watashi dake da(Naraku and I only)!!!!!!"  
  
Kikyou releases her arrow.The arrow heads straight towards Naraku's heart.  
  
Naraku who notices this dodged it just in time.  
  
"Kikyou....so you were still there,"Naraku said as he looks at Kikyou  
  
"Naraku..let go of Inuyasha.Your opponent is me..."Kikyou said  
  
"Wha...no,Kikyou!Stay out of this!"shouted Inuyasha  
  
"Hou..."Naraku lets go Inuyasha.Inuyasha drops to the ground and then runs to where Kagome amd Kikyou is.  
  
"Kikyou!What are you saying!?"shouted Inuyasha at her.  
  
A sad smiles crossed Kikyou's cheeks.She steps foward and then kisses Inuyasha.  
  
"Ki..kyou?"Inuyasha makes a confused expression.  
  
"That would be the last kiss from me.....Inuyasha..."  
  
Kikyou walks pass him and then towards Naraku.  
  
"Kuku..orokana(What a fool)..."  
  
Naraku attacks Kikyou.  
  
"Shine(Die),Kikyou!!!!!"  
  
Kikyou takes the full blow of his attacks.She makes painful expressions but then continues to walk.  
  
"Stop,Kikyou!You're going to die!!!Kikyou!!!!"shouted Inuyasha and then runs after her.  
  
Naraku's arm goes straight towards him.Suddenly, pink streak of light hits the arm destroying it to bits.  
  
Inuyasha looks back to see Kagome her bow raised up.'Kagome!'  
  
"Hurry,Inuyasha!Go and protect,Kikyou!Hurry!"shouted Kagome  
  
"A..aa..."  
  
Inuyasha runs towards Kikyou.  
  
Kagome watches Inuyasha running and then holds her stomach painfully.  
  
"Ku...."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha.......shinanaide(Don't die).....  
  
  
  
She sensed someone behind her and looks back.  
  
It was Sesshoumaru.Rin was hanging onto his clothes beside him.  
  
"Kagome-onee-chan!!!"Rin runs into her arms.  
  
"R..Rin-chan..."  
  
"Why are you doing this?Why do you care about protecting Inuyasha that much?"asks Sesshoumaru  
  
"It's because I love Inuyasha so much...I can't stop this feeling.If it will save Inuyasha...I will give away my life.."  
  
"Kagome-cha~~n!!!"Sango and Miroku arrives on Kirara.They see Sesshoumaru and prepares to attack.  
  
"Wa..wait,..both of you...,Se..sshoumaru is not here..to kill me,"said Kagome  
  
"Kagome-chan....are you okay?You're so pale."said Sango with a worried expression.  
  
"I..I'm fine...Sango-chan.."said Kagome  
  
"Where is Inuyasha and Kikyou-sama?"asks Miroku  
  
They look at where Naraku is.There was dome-like barrier surrounding,Inuyasha,Kikyou,and Naraku.  
  
"In there....."said Kagome and starts breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh no!She lost too much blood!"shouted Shippou  
  
"I....Inuyasha..."Kagome collapses to the ground.  
  
"Kagome-chan!!!!!!" 


	6. Inuyasha to Kagome no Omoi

CHAPTER 6:  
  
  
  
INUYASHA TO KAGOME NO OMOI  
  
(THE FEELINGS OF INUYASHA AND KAGOME)  
  
  
  
Inuyasha.......watashi wa itsumademo...anata no soba ni iru wa.....  
  
(Inuyasha.......no matter how long...I'll always stay by your side.....)  
  
  
  
"Kagome~~~!!!!!"shouted Shippou shaking Kagome's body,tears flowing from his eyes.  
  
"Kagome-chan!!Wake up!You can't die here!Kagome-chan!!!!"shouted Sango who also shakes her body.Tears blurred her eyes.  
  
But Kagome doesn't move nor breathe.She lies lifelessly on the ground.  
  
"Kagome.....-chan..."Sango's body trembles as she hugs Kagome's body.  
  
"Kagome-sama...."Miroku makes a sad face.  
  
Rin walks up to Kagome and then looks up at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kagome-onee-chan,shinjatta no?(Is Kagome-onee-chan dead?)"  
  
Sesshoumaru stares at Kagome for a while and then looks down at Rin.  
  
"Yes....she is dead.."  
  
"No!!"shouted Sango,she glares at Sesshoumaru,"Kagome-chan can't be dead!!She just can't!!She just can't leave Inuyasha!!!!She can't leave us!!!"  
  
"But it is the truth....,she is dead,"Sesshoumaru said coldly  
  
"Can't you revive her with your sword,Sesshoumaru-sama!!?"Rin asks hopefully as tears flowed from her eyes.  
  
"Rin.....,you know that I won't use the power of my Tenseiga to a mere human,...moreover, she is a woman of Inuyasha.I have no interest in reviving a friend of Inuyasha or anyone who has a relation with Inuyasha,"Sesshoumaru said as Sango and the other Inuyasha group glares at him.  
  
"But....but,you used it to revive me!I am a ningen too!Why can't you use it on Kagome-onee-chan?"Rin cried.  
  
"That is...."Sesshoumaru makes a thoughtful expression.  
  
Sango's tears drops Kagome's cheeks."Inuyasha........where are you!?What are you doing?Kagome-chan....needs you.."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha senses something during the fight with Naraku.  
  
He looks back,' Kagome no nioi ga kieta!(Kagome's scent has disappeared!),Kagome ni nanika atta no ka!?(Did something happen to Kagome!?)'  
  
Naraku also senses something too.  
  
"Kukuku....douyara,Kagome wa shinda you dana(Kukuku....looks like Kagome has died),"  
  
"Wha....!No way!Kagome can't be dead!!"shouted Inuyasha at Naraku  
  
"It's the truth.You can tell that her kehai(presence) have disappeared.You know that..don't you,...Inuyasha?"  
  
"Ku!!!"Inuyasha looks back again,'Kagome,please don't tell me that your dead!Kagome!!'  
  
"Kuku....but don't worry,Inuyasha.You'll soon be able to see her again..."Naraku raises one of his tentacle-ish arms,".....at Hell!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha dodges his attacks.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Kaze no Kizu slashes Naraku's body but Naraku just laughs.  
  
"Wha...What's so freakin' funny!!?"shouted Inuyasha  
  
"Kuku...Oh,Inuyasha.I can tell that you're worried about Kagome.Your attacks don't even hurt me.Instead.....it tickles.Kukukuku.."  
  
"Ku(Damn)........Kuso!(shit!)"shouted Inuyasha  
  
"Chaban wa owari da.(The farce ends here).........kisama hayaku shinde,Kagome no tokoro he ikugayoi,(You should just die now and then go to where Kagome is)........Inuyasha!!!!!!!!"shouted Naraku and preapares to do his final attack.  
  
"Ku...what should I do!!!?"shouted Inuyasha  
  
  
  
Inuyasha.....  
  
  
  
Inuyasha looks around him."Kagome?"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha.....akiramenai de!(Don't give up!).....watashi ga...anata no soba ni iru wa(I'll be at your side...)  
  
  
  
"What!?"Inuyasha turns to his side to see Kagome.But she looks ghostly."Ka...Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha....."smiles Kagome.A really bright smile.  
  
Tears appear on Inuyasha's eyes."Kagome..."  
  
"Inuyasha...you promised me to kill Naraku,didn't you?Are you telling me that your going to break your promise?"asks Kagome  
  
"N..No!!I'm not going to break the promise!I'm going to kill Naraku!Just watch!!!"shouted Inuyasha and turns around to hide his tears.He lay Tetsusaiga on his shoulder.  
  
"Just watch,Kagome!!!I'll kill Naraku!I promise!So Kagome.."Inuyasha turns around and finds Kagome gone."Ka..Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
Kikyou was behind him.  
  
"Inuyasha......Kagome ni...aitaino de arou?(You want to see Kagome,don't you?)"  
  
She sees Inuyasha's body trembling."Inuyasha?"  
  
"I..I'm sorry,Kikyou.I'm sorry...I...I just..can't choose you...I'm sorry.I know I said that I'll protect you no matter what!But......but...Kagome.I can't...forget about her.I mean,when I try to forget her,my heart starts to hurt!I can't stop this feeling,Kikyou!!!!.......I...I...I love..Kagome,"said Inuyasha as tears flowed down his cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha stares at Kikyou,"I'm really sorry...."  
  
Kikyou just smiles sadly at him.  
  
She touches Inuyasha's cheeks and closes her eyes.  
  
"Sayonara(Good-bye)....Inuyasha,"  
  
"Wha?Kikyou?"  
  
Kikyou's body starts to emit a blue-ish green light.She walks away from Inuyasha and then to Naraku.  
  
"Kuku...So Kikyou,you have finally decided to be eaten by me,huh!?"said Naraku  
  
"Naraku....I have decided that you are going to Hell with me...."said Kikyou  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widen."What are you saying,Kikyou!!?"  
  
Naraku laughs evily."Kuku.....Go to Hell with you?Kuku...you make me laugh,Kikyou.It will be only you who will go to Hell...well..of course with Inuyasha and his group..."  
  
Kikyou smirks."You think so,Naraku?"  
  
"Wait,Kikyou!What are you going to do!!?Kikyou!"shouted Inuyasha  
  
Kikyou turns to face Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha....I am merely made of soils and bones.I did not belong here.I have realized that after talking with Kagome.She is the one for you.Not me,Inuyasha.Kagome is a good woman,she has a spirit greater than anyone...,I am sure that you will be happy with her,"Kikyou's eyes flowed with tears.It ran down her cheeks.  
  
"But...I don't regret meeting you,Inuyasha.I also don't regret falling in love with you...I do still love you.But I am one of the dead.I don't belong to this world anymore.But.....I WILL watch over you....Inuyasha.So do me a favor....please live a happy life.Don't regret about losing me because you have Kagome by your side.I am sure that...you two will go well..."  
  
They heard Naraku's evil laugh over them.  
  
"Kuku...Inuyasha,you won't have a chance to have a happy life.You are going to Hell with Kikyou.You both should continue your love relationship there!!Kukuku!!!"  
  
Kikyou looks up a Naraku.  
  
"I told you,Naraku.The only ones going to Hell is you and me,"she said with a smirk.  
  
A black void appears on Naraku's stomach swallowing everything.(Something like Miroku's Kaza-ana)  
  
"Kuku....Die,Kikyou!!!Inuyasha!!!"shouted Naraku  
  
Inuyasha tries to stay on the ground as the wind continues sucking the whole place.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's group also tries to hang on as the wind tries to suck them.  
  
"I..Inuyasha~~!!!!"shouted Shippou  
  
Miroku holds onto Sango as Sango holds on to Kagome's cold,lifeless body.Kirara and Shippou hangs onto each.Sesshoumaru holds Rin and protects her from the wind.  
  
Rin sees something moving slowly pass her.  
  
"Kohaku!!!"she shouted.  
  
She free herself from Sesshoumaru's arm and runs to Kohaku's body.Rin catches up to Kohaku but both of their body floats in the air.  
  
"Kyaaa~~!!!"  
  
Rin felt someone grabbing her clothes and looks back to see Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru pulls Rin and Kohaku's body to the ground.  
  
"Arigatou,Sesshoumaru-sama!!!"said Rin happily and stays in Sesshoumaru's arm.  
  
He smiles sofly at her while his shiny,silver hair is in the air dancing around by the wind.  
  
  
  
"Ku!!!!"Inuyasha struggles to stay on the ground.'I can't...hold on any longer.'  
  
He sees Kikyou in front of him.  
  
"Kikyou!"  
  
"Inuyasha...after the wind dies down,use that chance to kill Naraku..."said Kikyou  
  
"Wha....,"  
  
Kikyou's body glows brightly with blue light.  
  
"Kuku...Kikyou,what are you going to do?Shoot your arrow towards me?"said Naraku  
  
"My life ended 50 years ago.And when I was revived I didn't have a clue on why I was living.To kill Inuyasha?No..that's not it.The time after I revived,I have known that there was something I have to do.Something that would help my love..Inuyasha,"Kikyou looks back at Inuyasha and smiles sadly,she turns her eyes at Naraku again,"I have found out that my main goal was not to kill Inuyasha...but to kill you,Naraku!!!"  
  
"Kuku...and how are you going to kill me,Kikyou?"Naraku smirks to himself.  
  
"I will sacrifice my life to kill you!!!!!"shouted Kikyou  
  
"No,you can't do that,Kikyou!!!!"shouted Inuyasha  
  
Kikyou looks at Inuyasha,her hair blowing in the wind,"Good- bye...Inuyasha.."  
  
Kikyou's body glows brightly and Inuyasha had to cover his eyes.  
  
"Kore ga watashi no ikiteita akashi!!!(This is the proof of my life!!!)"  
  
Kikyou runs into Naraku's black void.  
  
"Kikyou~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!" 


	7. Kikyou no Tamashii to Kagome no ya

CHAPTER 7:  
  
  
  
KIKYOU NO TAMASHII TO KAGOME NO YA  
  
(KIKYOU'S SOUL AND KAGOME'S ARROW)  
  
  
  
Inuyasha.......saigo ni omae ni aete......yokatta..  
  
(Inuyasha.......I'm happy to see you......one last time..)  
  
  
  
"Haaaa~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!"Kikyou runs into Naraku's black void.  
  
"Kikyou~~~~!!!!!"Inuyasha reaches out for her but it was too late.He drops to his knees and starts crying."Ki....Kikyou..."  
  
  
  
Sango and the others(except for Sesshoumaru)was still crying over Kagome's death.  
  
"Why?....Why did you have to..leave us,Kagome-chan?"asks Sango,her eyes red from crying so much.  
  
"Kagome~~!!!!!"Shippou cries while Miroku tries comforting him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama,please!Please revive Kagome-onee-chan!!!"Rin begs pulling his sleeve.  
  
Sesshoumaru just stares at Rin helplessly.  
  
Suddenly,Kagome's body glows brightly.  
  
"Kagome-chan?"Sango gasped at the sight  
  
Kagome's body floats in the air and she slowly opens her eyes."Kagome~~!!!"Shippou cries  
  
"Watashi wa Kagome dewa nai(I am not Kagome)..."said Kagome in a warm,gentle voice.  
  
"That voice...i..is that you,Kikyou-sama!?"said Miroku  
  
"I have sacrificed my life to help Inuyasha destroy Naraku....now...my soul has returned to Kagome's body.."said Kagome in Kikyou's voice.  
  
"Does...that mean,Kagome-chan has revived?"said Sango  
  
Kagome slowly shakes her head."No......,although my soul has returned....most essential is that Kagome's soul has not returned....without her soul,moving her body is useless..."  
  
"So....Kagome-chan...is still....."Sango's expression sadden  
  
Kagome(Kikyou) looks at Sango and then lays her glowing hand on her shoulder.  
  
Sango looks over her shoulder to see Kagome(Kikyou) but then looks back at the ground."This....battle...it has too many sacrifices.Kohaku......Kagura...Kanna....and Kagome-chan....,I..can't stand this anymore..."  
  
Miroku walks over to her and puts his arms around her.  
  
"No one never knew this battle will be too painful...,Sango.No one,"he said sadly  
  
"Why?Why does there have to be sacrifices!!!?Why?............."Samgo cries in his chest.  
  
"Sango..."Miroku hugs her tightly.  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly walks towards Kagome(Kikyou).  
  
"Are you saying that if Kagome's soul returns to her body....there is a chance of defeating Naraku?"he asks her.  
  
Kagome(Kikyou) stares at Sesshoumaru for a long time....and then nodds her head.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha stays on his knees staring at the ground for a long time.  
  
"Kuku...orokana Kikyou da.(how foolish Kikyou is),you think just running into the void will stop it?Kuku....how foolish..."  
  
Inuyasha raises his head,his eyes filled with rage.  
  
"Kikyou.......sacrifised her life...just to kill you...,You have caused so much pain!I bet you can't even count how much you did!!Using people as dolls without making your hands dirty,taking away precious things from people,........and just throw them away when you don't need them anymore!!You're just nothing but evil!!I don't see any light of good from you!!!!"shouted Inuyasha in rage.He charges towards Naraku raising Tetsusaiga high up in the air.  
  
"Shine!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha swings Testusaiga with all his might.The force slashes Naraku up.  
  
"Kuku!!Inuyasha,...your attacks are meaningless!Why don't you just die and go to Hell!!"Naraku opens up his void wider.  
  
But...a golden light shines from inside the void.They both noticed this.  
  
"What's this?"Naraku looks at the light amazed as it covers up his void.The void starts to shrink.  
  
"What...?My void.....,what is this light!?"  
  
Inuyasha stares looking at the void,"Kikyou?"  
  
The void disappears and the sucking wind dies down.  
  
"Ku....what is going on?What was that light!?"Naraku makes a shocked expression as he saw his void disappearing.  
  
Inuyasha smirks,"hehheh....Naraku.You don't get it do ya?That light was Kikyou!I can tell because I know it's Kikyou's warm light!You didn't even know did ya?Kikyou's light destroyed your freakin' annoying void!Now I can kill you without worrying my attacks will be sucked up!!!"  
  
Naraku makes a annoyed expression,' ku.......Kikyou..'  
  
  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru laid his hand on Tenseiga's handle.He slowly draws Tenseiga.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"Rin looks up surprised  
  
He points the Tenseiga towards Kagome(Kikyou).  
  
"Stay still...."  
  
Kagome(Kikyou) stares at Sesshoumaru and the closes her eyes," Go ahead...."  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly raises Tenseiga and then swings it hard.  
  
"Kagome-chan!!"shouted Sango  
  
A trail of light appears as Sesshoumaru slices her body and Kagome's body glows brightly.  
  
"Kagome~~!!!"Shippou whines and tries to hug on to her but the light reflects him.  
  
The light slowly fades and Kagome opens her eyes slowly.She gets up and looks at her hand.  
  
"Eh?I.....I thought I...died..."  
  
"Kagome~~!!"  
  
"Kagome-chan!!!"  
  
They all hugged onto her crying.  
  
"Mi...Minna..(You guys)"Tears appear on Kagome's eyes too  
  
Rin walks over to Sesshoumaru who was putting back Tenseiga back in the saya(scabbard).  
  
"Arigatou...Sesshoumaru-sama.Kagome-onee-chan wo yomigaerasete(Thank you...Sesshoumaru-sama.For reviving Kagome-onee-chan)"  
  
Sesshoumaru just makes his expressionless face again.  
  
Kagome too walks over to him.  
  
"Arigatou......Sesshoumaru,"  
  
He glances at her,"Korede kari wa kaeshitazo(With that,I have paid back your debt...)"  
  
"Kari?(Debt?)"  
  
"The time when you treated my injuries inside Naraku's castle...."  
  
"Oh...That,"Kagome remembers herself wrapping bandages and putting medicine on Sesshoumaru's body."but...you didn't really have to pay me back.."  
  
Sesshoumaru walks towards Naraku's dome-like barrier,"I just did it because I wanted to....then.."  
  
Kagome realises something and looks back at Sango and the others.  
  
"Oh..where's Inuyasha?"she asked  
  
"Eh?"They all make a distressed expression.  
  
"Ka..Kagome-chan...,I..Inuyasha hasn't returned from the battle against Naraku yet.I suppose...he  
  
is still in that barrier fighting him.."  
  
"What?"Kagome makes a surprised expression and then runs towards the barrier.  
  
"Kagome-chan!!"shouted Sango  
  
"I've got to go help him!!!"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha realises something and then looks back behind him.  
  
"This smell......Kagome's!But...but..I thought..she..."  
  
A figure appears running towards him.It became clearer and Kagome comes running up to him.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!"shouted Inuyasha running towards her too.  
  
"Inuyasha!!"Kagome runs into his arms to Inuyasha's surprise  
  
"Ka..Kagome..I...I thought you.."he hugs Kagome tightly in his arms.  
  
"I know.I died but then...Sesshoumaru....he used the Tenseiga to revive me."Kagome said as she releases herself from Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Sesshoumaru did what!!?"Inuyasha makes a surprised expression  
  
Sesshoumaru appears after Kagome.Inuyasha stares at him with a confused expression.  
  
"Sesshoumaru......I...I should be thanking you for...you know..what you did."  
  
"Hmph.....if you have the time to say that why don't you finish Naraku off already?"  
  
"What!!?"Inuyasha raised his fist  
  
"Come on,Inuyasha!Sesshoumaru!There's no time to fight each other here!"Kagome walked in between them  
  
They heard Naraku's laugh behind them.  
  
"Kuku....Kukuku...so..,Sesshoumaru-sama,you have used the power of the Tenseiga to revive Kagome..kuku,so it seems that even you have emotions like humans.."  
  
"Chaban wa owarida,Naraku(The farce ends now,Naraku)."  
  
Sesshoumaru and Naraku both glares at each other.  
  
"Kuku.......it is time for me to finish you all once and for all.You should continue your life in the next dimension...kukuku..."  
  
Kagome points her arrow towards Naraku.  
  
"Anta no hanashitte itsu kiitemo mukatsuku wa!(Your freakin' speech makes me sick every time I hear it!!)"  
  
"Kuku..and what are you going to do?Shoot me with your useless arrows?Your arrows mean nothing to me since I am a full youkai now!"  
  
Kagome searches Naraku's body for the Shikon no Tama.' If I shoot the Tama out of his body...then he won't be strong anymore....but..where is it? '  
  
She saw a glow of light from his chest.' There it is!! '  
  
A ball of blue-ish green light appears at the end of the arrow.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly sees Kikyou's and Kagome's soul overlapping.  
  
' Kikyou?....Kagome? '  
  
Kagome aims the arrow at the glowing light.  
  
' Kikyou,onegai....Chikara wo kashite!!!(Kikyou,please....lend me your powers!!!) '  
  
She releases the arrow and it heads straight towards Naraku's chest leaving a trail of golden light. 


	8. Tetsusaiga to Toukijin no Chikara -part:...

CHAPTER 8:  
  
  
  
TETSUSAIGA TO TOUKIJIN NO CHIKARA  
  
(THE POWER OF TETSUSAIGA AND TOUKIJIN)  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome's arrow goes straight towards Naraku's glowing chest.  
  
"Kuku....nani wo suruki da.(What are you planning to do)....Kagome?"  
  
Kagome just glares at him ' Onegai!Atatte!!(Please!Hit!!) '  
  
The arrow hits Naraku's chest pulling out the Shikon no Tama out of his body.  
  
"What!?"Naraku looks back at the Shikon no Tama in surprise.He looks back at Kagome.  
  
' Chi(Damn),ano onna....(That woman).., '  
  
The Shikon no Tama drops to the ground still glowing red.  
  
"Ima da!!(Now's the time!)"Inuyasha rushes foward to Naraku raising Tetsusaiga."Korede owari da,Naraku!(This is the end,Naraku!)."  
  
Inuyasha swings Tetsusaiga with all his strength.  
  
Without the power of the Shikon no Tama,Naraku's body fully gets blown away by Tetsusaiga's force.  
  
"Chi...."  
  
Naraku barely escapes from Tetsusaiga's ken-atsu even though half of his body was ripped apart or blood was flowing from the cuts.  
  
He shot a glare at Kagome.Kagome just glares him back.  
  
"Kuku...so,do you really want to die that fast,Kagome?"Naraku charges towards Kagome,"Then die!!!!!!!!!"He extended his sharp,tentacle-ish arms straight at Kagome.  
  
"Anta nanka ni......Anta nanka ni zettai makenai wa!!!(From a guy like you......I will never lose from a guy like you!!!)"shouted Kagome  
  
A glow of pink light shines from Kagome's body and it destroyed Naraku's arm into bits.  
  
"What!!?"Naraku makes a shocked expression.  
  
He felt someone behind him and turns around.  
  
Sesshoumaru was behind him,his Toukijin ready to swing down,"Shine,....Naraku!!"Sesshoumaru swings down the Toukijin.  
  
Naraku blasted shouki(miasma) from his mouth which made Sesshoumaru move away.  
  
"Ku.."  
  
Swirls of shouki surrounds Naraku like a barrier.  
  
"Naraku!Come out and fight like man!Stop being a freakin' coward!!"shouted Inuyasha angrily  
  
"Kuku.......kukuku..."Naraku just kept on laughing.  
  
"What's so freakin' funny,Naraku!!!?"Inuyasha shouted again.  
  
Suddenly,the shouki starts going inside Naraku's body and forming his body into a larger one.  
  
"Wha...."Kagome gasped  
  
Sound of bones breaking filled everyone's ear.  
  
Naraku's huge body rosed up into the sky.  
  
"H...He's huge!!"shouted Sango  
  
"Naraku....he collected all the jaki that was surrounding this area.."said Miroku  
  
"Kukuku......Shikon no Kakera nada mou hitsuyounai(Kukuku......I have no need for the Shikon no Kakera now..),Kono mugen ni afureru chikarasae areba...shikon no tama mo mu ni hitoshii,kukuku(With this unlimited power..the shikon no tama is close to nothing..kukuku),"  
  
Naraku smiles evily looking down at the group.  
  
"Ke!Naraku,temee mo shibutoi yatsu daze!(Naraku,I see that you're really head-strong!)"Inuyasha shouted  
  
"To win a battle....I would do anything,even if I have to use a foul play,"Naraku narrows his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha raised his Tetsusaiga in front of him.He suddenly sees someone beside him.He looks to the side to see Sesshoumaru holding his Toukijin.  
  
"So...Inuyasha.."Sesshoumaru spoke up  
  
"?"  
  
"Why don't you and I.....work together to defeat this Naraku.....or you don't want to team up with your brother who still intends to kill you..."Sesshoumaru glances at Inuyasha and smirks  
  
"Wha......"Inuyasha makes a surprised expression and then looks down on the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha....."Kagome clasped her hands together  
  
Inuyasha looks up at Sesshoumaru smirking which surprised him.  
  
"Ke!(Bah!).......only this time,Sesshoumaru!!!"said Inuyasha  
  
Sesshoumaru smirks and then looks at Naraku.  
  
"Okay then...."  
  
They both charged towards Naraku who glares down at them ready to attack.  
  
Kagome walks over to the Shikon no Tama and picks it up.The Tama was still glowing red from Naraku's jaki.Kagome holds the Tama tightly to her chest.  
  
The Tama glows brightly and the jaki disappears.Kagome smiles at the Tama.  
  
"Kuku.....No mater how many of you come..you won't be able to defeat me.You will just die a miserable death!!!!I'll send you both to Hell at the same time!!"  
  
Naraku sends out several of his arms at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru dodges it easily while Inuyasha barely does.  
  
"Ku!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looks back at his little brother,"What's wrong,Inuyasha?Having a hard time keeping up with me?"  
  
"Shut-up!!!"Inuyasha shouted at him  
  
"Kuku...."Naraku watches the two blocking his attack when his eyes caught Kagome facing her back at him.He sees that she was holding the Shikon no Tama.An idea came up on Naraku.He slowly sneaks behind her without her and the others noticing.  
  
But Inuyasha noticed first,"Kagome~~~~!!!!!!!"  
  
"Eh?"Kagome turned around when Naraku's shouki surrounds her.  
  
"Kyaaaaaa~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Kagome!!"Inuyasha slashes through Naraku's arms.  
  
"Kagome~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!" 


	9. Tetsusaiga to Toukijin no Chikara-part:2

CHAPTER 9:  
  
  
  
TETSUSAIGA TO TOUKIJIN NO CHIKARA  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kyaaaa~~~~~~~~!!!" screams Kagome as shouki starts pouring on her.  
  
"Kagome~~!!!"Inuyasha starts dashing towards her but then several of Naraku's tentacle-ish arm blocks his way.  
  
Inuyasha helplessly sees Kagome completely covered with shouki."Kagome....."he fell to his knees looking shocked.  
  
"Kukuku.....Kagome has died by that now..."Naraku said with a smug  
  
"Hehe....not too fast,Naraku!!!!"shouted a voice above them.  
  
"What!?"Naraku,Inuyasha,and Sesshoumaru looks up.  
  
Kouga was up on the tree branch holding Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Ko..Kouga!!!"shouted Inuyasha and sighed in relief, ' thank goodness she's safe... '  
  
Kouga jumps down on the ground letting go of Kagome and glares at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!!Temee(you)~~~,how dare you let Kagome in great danger!If Kagome gets killed,then I'll kill you for that!!!!!"he shouted  
  
Inuyasha gets a little taken back but then shouts back at him.  
  
"Yakamashii(Shut-up!!),who said Kagome is yours!?Daga ichiou rei wa ittoku ze!!(But I'll be thanking you for the time being!!)"  
  
"Ko..Kouga-kun......why..are you here?"asks Kagome  
  
"That stupid ama(bitch) Kagura freakin' stole the shikon no kakeras from me!I chased her but then lost her in the forest.So I followed even the faintest scent I could smell of Kagura's then when I got here,I saw you in great danger....so I decided to rescue you,"Kouga said as he hold Kagome's hand  
  
"A...Arigatou.."said Kagome sweatdropping  
  
Inuyasha squeezed in between the two with Tetsusaiga on his shoulder.  
  
"Stop touching Kagome with too much familiarity!!!"he shouted  
  
Kouga smirks as he puts his hands on his waist.  
  
"What Inukkoro(Dog Turd)?Who said Kagome was yours,huh?Didn't I tell you that after I beat Naraku up Kagome is mine?"he said  
  
Veins popped out of Inuyasha's face.  
  
"I'll kill you right now,kono yase-ookami!!(you little weak wolf!!)"  
  
"Ha!!If you can that is!!!"provoked Kouga  
  
"Come on you two!There is no time to argue!!!!"shouted Kagome between them  
  
"Kuku....Kouga,have you come here to get killed by I,Naraku?"said Naraku above them  
  
Kouga turns around to glare at him.  
  
"Heh!!I came here to get my shikon no kakera back....and also to kill you!!!!"shouted Kouga and charges toward Naraku  
  
"That idiot!!!"shouted Inuyasha and chases after him.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!Kouga-kun!!"shouted Kagome  
  
She suddenly felt a pain in her neck.She rubs her neck but the pain just gets worse.  
  
' I must have swallowed some of the shouki.....'she thought  
  
  
  
"I'll rip you into pieces,Naraku!!!!!"shouted Kouga  
  
He punches at him but Naraku moves to the side quickly."Wha...!!!"  
  
"Kuku..where are you hitting?"Naraku hits Kouga in the back and he goes flying down to the ground.  
  
Kouga spins in the air and then lands on his feet.  
  
"Damn it!Without the shikon no kakeras.....my speed...."  
  
"Ke!!Gave up already,Kouga?"said Inuyasha beside him Tetsusaiga on his shoulder  
  
"Shut-up,Inukkoro!!"Kouga shouted at him  
  
"Ke!You thought you could beat Naraku without the shikon no kakeras!?What a idiot fool!!That means that without the shikon no kakera,your just one of those zako(weak) youkais!!"provoked Inuyasha  
  
"WHAT!!!?"shouted Kouga his face red with anger.  
  
"Just watch the pro!"said Inuyasha and charges at Naraku  
  
He swings Tetsusaiga towards him but Naraku protects himself with his barrier.  
  
"Wha....!!!!?"  
  
"Heh!Who's the pro now!!?"shouted Kouga behind him  
  
"Kouga~~~~!!!!!"Inuyasha glares at him,his face a bit red from embarrassment  
  
He notice someone in front of him and looks up to see Sesshoumaru.  
  
"If you want your life,stay back...."he said in a calm voice  
  
Sesshoumaru swings his Toukijin powerfully towards Naraku's barrier destroying it to bits.  
  
"What!!?"This time Naraku makes a shocked expression.  
  
"Imada!!!(Now's the time!!!!)Kaze no Kizu!!!!!"shouted Inuyasha and swings Tetsusaiga at Naraku  
  
The force slashes Naraku's body into bits but he was still alive.  
  
"Dammit!Is this guy immortal or what!!?"shouted Inuyasha  
  
Sesshoumaru looks off at Naraku's messed up body calmly as though searching for something.  
  
' Without the Shikon no Tama or whatever it is called,Naraku can not be immortal...he is just a youkai.... '  
  
"Kukuku...I am immortal...no matter how much you attack me,I am still alive...."said Naraku as his shouki starts making up his body again  
  
  
  
"Kagome-cha~~n!!!"shouted Sango and the others on Kirara.  
  
They landed next to Kagome who was breathing heavily.  
  
"What happen,Kagome-chan!!?Why are you sweating a lot like that!?"said Sango running towards her.  
  
Kagome opens one of her eyes to see Sango."I....I'm okay...h..help Inuyasha...."  
  
"Really,is this Naraku immortal?No matter how much Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru attacks him,it won't kill him..."Miroku said behind them  
  
Kagome holds her bow tightly with her sweaty hands.  
  
' There is only one way to kill Naraku....but...... '  
  
"Kagome,are you sure you're alright?"asks Shippou worriedly  
  
"Kagome-onee-chan..."Rin looks at her worriedly too  
  
Kagome smiles weakly at them.  
  
' What am I worrying about?If it will protect my friends...Inuyasha...Kouga- kun...Sesshoumaru....and this Sengoku Jidai......then there is nothing to worry about.Only I can do this....no one else... '  
  
Kagome stands up weakly as Sango supports her body.  
  
"Kagome-chan?"Sango makes a confused expression  
  
Kagome stares down at the last of the four arrows.  
  
' Saigo no ya (The last arrow..).... '  
  
She holds up the completed Shikon no Tama and stares at it too.  
  
' Onegai,Shikon no Tama ni nemuru miko,Midoriko-san!!Inuyasha-tachi ni Naraku wo taosu chikara wo agete!Tatoe....atashi no tamashii ga moetsukitemo....Inuyasha ga...minna ga tasukarunonara...Inuyasha ni chikara wo!!(Please,Midoriko-san,the miko who sleeps in the Shikon no Tama!!Give Inuyasha and the others the power to defeat Naraku.Even if my soul completely burns up....if Inuyasha...everyone is going to be saved......give Inuyasha the power!!!!) '  
  
Kagome's body glows brightly.  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Kagome-sama!?"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome-onee-chan!!?"  
  
Inuyasha looks to the side to see something glowing.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kouga and Sesshoumaru notices this too.  
  
"What is Kagome going to do?"  
  
"........."  
  
Kagome raised her bow towards Naraku with the Shikon no Tama tied around it.  
  
Kikyou and Kagome's soul both appears and overlapped shouting at the same time,  
  
"Shine/Shinde(Die),...Naraku!!!!!" 


	10. Kieuseru Nakama-tachi

CHAPTER 10:  
  
  
  
  
  
KIEUSERU NAKAMA-TACHI  
  
(VANISHING FRIENDS)  
  
  
  
Kagome struggles holding her arrow.Her breathing rate increases and she was starting to lose conciousness.  
  
"I've...got to hold on...."  
  
"Kagome-chan...."Sango holds her shoulder but Kagome pushed her hand away.  
  
"Please....don't touch me..."Kagome told her with a serious expression  
  
Sango gets taken back,"I..I'm...sorry...,Kagome-chan..."  
  
Kagome who realized what she had said looks at the ground.She looks up at Sango again smiling sadly.  
  
"Gomen ne,(I'm sorry)Sango-chan..."  
  
"Eh?"Sango makes a surprised expression wondering why Kagome is acting like this  
  
Kagome lowers her arrow.She holds up and stares at the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Mada Shikon no Tama wo tsukau wakeni wa ikanai....mada...(I can't use the Shikon no Tama just yet....not yet...)"  
  
  
  
  
  
' Kuku....so...Kagome thinks she could kill me with her arrow,huh? ' Naraku thought,' But I can see...Kagome...I can see my shouki going around your body....,if I just leave you alone,she would die but then I wouldn't want her bothering me again...'  
  
Naraku starts charging towards Kagome and the other group.Inuyasha,Kouga,and Sesshoumaru noticed this.  
  
"Kagome~~~!!!!!"shouted Inuyasha and chased after Naraku  
  
"Don't you dare touch Kagome,you bastard,Naraku!!!"shouted Kouga chasing after him too  
  
"Kuku.....too late!!!!"shouted Naraku extending his tentace-ish arms towards Kagome,"Shine~~!!!!Kagome!!!"  
  
"Kagome-chan!!!!!"shouted Sango and pushed Kagome out of the way  
  
"Sango-chan!!!!!"shouted Kagome surprised  
  
"Sango!!!!"Miroku stepped in front of Sango,holding up his kaza-ana,"Kaza- ana!!!!!"  
  
The Kaza-ana started sucking up everything in its path.Naraku just smirked.  
  
"Fool....."  
  
Saimyoushou started appearing from the trees near them going into Miroku's Kaza-ana.Miroku gritted his teeth in pain but he continues sucking Naraku.  
  
"Houshi-sama!!Stop it!!You'll die if you don't stop!!!Houshi-sama!!"shouted Sango  
  
"Miroku-sama!!"shouted Kagome  
  
"Miroku!!!"Inuyasha ran towards him.  
  
Miroku fell to his knees as he closed his Kaza-ana.Sweat dropping down from his face.  
  
Inuyasha ran up to Miroku and holds his right hand.  
  
"Miroku!!Are you stupid or what!!!You knew that Saimyoushous were around and you used your Kaza-ana,didn't you!!?"shouted Inuyasha  
  
Miroku was sweating a lot and his body was burning hot.  
  
"The poison is going around his body...."Inuyasha said as he touched Miroku's forehead  
  
"Houshi-sama....."Sango crawls over to Miroku  
  
"Sa.....Sango.....,you're...okay..."  
  
"Of course!!!!You risked your life just to protect me....."  
  
Miroku smiles with difficulty and then looks at Inuyasha.  
  
"I...Inuyasha.....t..take care of Kagome...-sama..."Miroku said and then closed his eyes.  
  
"Ho...Houshi-sama!!!?"shouted Sango and shaked his body,"Houshi-sama!!!!!!"  
  
Sango cried over Miroku's body,"Houshi-sama!!!Open your eyes,please!Houshi- sama!!!"  
  
"Mi..Miroku-sama.....?"Kagome's body trembles  
  
"Miroku~~!!!!!!"Shippou cries in Kagome's arms  
  
Inuyasha gitted his teeth in anger.  
  
"Naraku.....temee~~(you).....I'll never forgive you!!!!!!!"shouted Inuyasha and charged at Naraku attacking him.  
  
Naraku dodges his attack."Kuku.....Miroku wa shindaka(Miroku died,huh?)Just watch,Inuyasha.....you will be loosing your precious friends one by one...."  
  
"What!!!!"shouted Inuyasha and looks back at where Kagome and the group are.  
  
He sees one of Naraku's sharp,pointed arms behind the group although they didn't notice it yet.  
  
"Kagome~~~!!!!!!"shouted Inuyasha  
  
"Too late!!!"shouted Naraku  
  
The arm started to swing down at Kagome.  
  
"Eh?"Kagome turns back and felt something warm touch her face.  
  
  
  
Kouga was in front of her gritting his teeth in pain as Naraku's arm stabbed through his stomach.  
  
"Ko....Kouga-kun!!!!!!"shouted Kagome with a shocked expression  
  
"Ku...."Kouga grabbed Naraku's arm with his bloody hands and pulled it out from his stomach,"D...Don't you dare...touch..Ka...Kagome with your dirty hands!!!!!"  
  
He ripped the arms into pieces.  
  
Naraku and Inuyasha makes a surprised expression.  
  
"Kagome!!"Inuyasha ran towards the group again  
  
Kouga collapsed on the ground in his own pool of blood.  
  
"Kouga-kun!!!"shouted Kagome running to him  
  
"Heh..heh..,you okay,Kagome?D...Don't worry....I...I won't let that bastard....Naraku...touch you.....I..I promise...I..will..."  
  
"No,you don't have to promise.Please.....,just...just stay still and don't talk.......you will just...speed your.."  
  
"My death?Heh..heh?Who...Who do you think I am?O..Ore wa Yourouzoku no Kouga daze(I...I am Kouga of the Wolf Tribe)"Kouga smirked though his face was starting to get pale  
  
Kagome smiles as she takes his hand.  
  
"Yes..Yes,I know you are."  
  
Inuyasha reached up to them panting real hard,"Kou...ga"  
  
Kouga looks at Inuyasha.  
  
"Heh...I...Inuyasha....,Wha..What's wrong?still can't beat Naraku?So I guess....a hanyou...is just..a hanyou.O..Only a real youkai..like me..can kill him..so...you..stay out of the..way..."  
  
Inuyasha just looks at Kouga worriedly even though he should be mad at him.  
  
"You just stay here Kouga,I'll be the one who defeats Naraku..."  
  
Kagome looks at Kouga's wounds which blood continuously flowed.Tears appeared on Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Gomen..gomen ne,konna...konna tatakai ni makikonjatte(Sorry,I'm sorry,for...for letting you involved in this battle..)"  
  
Tears dropped on Kouga's cheeks.Kouga raised his hand to wipe the tears off her eyes.  
  
"No...No sweat,Kagome.O..Omae wo mamorete..kouei..daze(I..It's a honor to protect you)"Kouga said as he coughed out blood  
  
"Kouga-kun!!!!"  
  
Kouga turns his eyes towards Inuyasha.  
  
"I...Inuyasha.Take....care of Kagome.I...If you don't,.....I..I'll be coming..to kill...you"  
  
Kouga's hand dropped to the ground.  
  
"Kouga-kun!!!?"  
  
Tears continuously flowed from Kagome's eyes."Kouga....-kun"  
  
Inuyasha turned around to face Naraku.His hand trembling with anger.  
  
"Kouga...."  
  
Kagome stood up,"Inuyasha....take me with you.I'm going to fight Naraku with you..."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"No,you can't!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome gets taken back when Inuyasha shouted at her,"Inu..yasha?"  
  
"Kagome,.....Miroku and Kouga...two of our friends died already!!No...not only them!!Kohaku...Kagura...Kanna....Kikyou.....even you Kagome!!!!A lot of people has died by Naraku's hand!!I don't want to see my friends dying anymore!Moreover....I don't want to loose you again.."  
  
"Inuyasha....."  
  
Inuyasha turns around and puts his arms around Kagome.  
  
"Eh?I...Inuyasha?"  
  
"I don't ever want to loose you again!"  
  
He lets go of Kagome and turns around to face Naraku again.  
  
"So...you can't come..Kagome.And don't even bother to help me!The more you help me...the more Naraku turns his attention to you.I'm going to kill Naraku myself!I don't need your help!!So just....go hide somewhere!!Or just.....just go back to your time and never come back!That way...you'll be safe."  
  
"And what?"  
  
Inuyasha turns around in surprise.  
  
"And what if I go back to my time?What do you want me to do there?Do you want me to worry about you guys to death while you guys are here fighting with Naraku!!?Inuyasha...you know I can't do that!!!Inuyasha....I want to help you!!!That's why I'm here!!!I don't care if I have to die again!!!If it will save this Sengoku Jidai from the hands of Nara.."  
  
"AND LET THE OTHERS DIE IN VAIN!!!!!????"Inuyasha shouted at her,"What about Miroku,...Kouga,,Kikyou,....and the others!?They risked their life to protect us!!!Kouga risked his life to protect YOU!!!!!If you just die here,that means that they all died in vain!!Do you want that to happen!!!How come you can't understand,Kagome!!?How come you don't understand that I don't want to loose you again!!!?"  
  
Kagome refrained herself from talking.Inuyasha turns his back at her.  
  
"Just...Just go back to your time..Kagome...,please."  
  
He runs off to Naraku.  
  
  
  
"Kuku...so are you done with your last conversation?"Naraku smirked  
  
"I'm gonna kill you right now!!!!!"shouted Inuyasha drawing Tetsusaiga and swung it down to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Hikaru  
  
  
  
Hi there!!!Wow!I can't believe I'm on Chapter 10!!!!Whoopee!!Well..I'm really sorry for all the Miroku-fans and Kouga-fans.I do feel really bad about letting them die but then...well I had to!!  
  
But don't worry!!I'm sure I won't just let them stay dead!!  
  
*snaps finger* Too bad,Sesshoumaru-sama didn't have any lines this chapter.  
  
And I'm really sorry if I am using too much japanese words in my fic.It's just that....I have a habit of using them whenever I write any anime fic since I am japanese.  
  
I just hope you like this chapter and I hope you like the next one too!! 


	11. Sayonara......Kagome-chan

CHAPTER 11:  
  
  
  
SAYONARA......KAGOME-CHAN  
  
(GOOD-BYE......KAGOME-CHAN)  
  
  
  
Several of Naraku's tentacle-ish arms strikes Inuyasha who barely dodges them all.  
  
"Damn it!There's too many of them!!"  
  
"Kuku.....Inuyasha.....how does it feel like to loose your precious friends?Is it sad?...Kukuku.,..but you don't have to worry...you will soon be going to where they are..."  
  
Naraku attacks again.  
  
Inuyasha blocks them all with Tetsusaiga.  
  
"SHUT-UP!!YOU BASTARD!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha swings Tetsusaiga forcefully but Naraku's arms pierced his left shoulder first.  
  
"Argh!!!"Inuyasha collapses to the ground dropping Tetsusaiga.  
  
He sees Naraku above him.  
  
"Shine,Inuyasha!!!!"  
  
Naraku prepares to stab Inuyasha when something came ripping out Naraku's head off.  
  
"Wha..."Inuyasha makes a shocked expression as well as Naraku.  
  
He sees Hirakotsu flying back to its owner,Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha!I'm fighting with you!!!"she shouted  
  
"Wha....You stupid!Get out of here!I'll be the one killing Naraku!!!"shouted Inuyasha at her  
  
Sango dashes forward with Hiraikotsu in her hand.  
  
"Are you telling me to run away from a battle!!?"  
  
She throws Hiraikotsu again which slashes most of Naraku's arms.  
  
"Foolish Girl!!!"  
  
Naraku attacks Sango which Inuyasha barely moved her out of the way in time.  
  
But Inuyasha gets the full blow and was thrown in the air.  
  
"Inuyasha!!Sango-chan!!"Kagome runs up to them,"Are you okay!!?"  
  
Inuyasha stood up awkwardly as Kagome supports him.  
  
"Y..Yeah....,chi(Damn)....there's gotta be a way to kill that bastard..."  
  
They see Sesshoumaru walking towards them.  
  
"Naraku must have a weak point....and we must find it or we'll never be able to defeat him..."  
  
"Ke...Easy for you to say..."said Inuyasha as he wiped the blood from his mouth  
  
Kagome walks over to Sango who she finds her body trembling.  
  
"Sango-..chan?"  
  
Sango looks up at Kagome.Kagome gasped.She saw tears streaming down Sango's face.  
  
"Sango-chan!!?What's wrong!!?Are you hurt!!!?"shouted Kagome worriedly  
  
Sango slowly shook her head.  
  
"No..It's..it's not that....it's...not..."  
  
Sango starts crying in Kagome's arm.  
  
"Sango-chan!!Tell me why you're crying!Sango-chan?"  
  
Sango was about to say something when they heard thunderous footsteps coming towards them.  
  
Naraku's arms were moving inside the ground.  
  
"Kukuku.........it's time to finish this foolish battle!!!!"  
  
"Ke..."Inuyasha spat out blood,"In your dreams..Naraku!!!!!!"  
  
Naraku attacks the ground between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!!!!"  
  
The force of Tetsusaiga's ken-atsu went straight towards Naraku.  
  
"Kuku....orokana(Fool),how many times have you used that attack on me?Mou sude ni miakite oru wa!!!(I'm already tired of seeing it!!!)"  
  
Naraku dodged the Kaze no Kizu easily and hits Inuyasha with one of his arms.  
  
"Gwa!!!!"Inuyasha landed on the ground hard.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!"shouted Kagome  
  
She squeaks when Naraku turns his attention to her.  
  
"E..Eh?"  
  
"Kuku.....mazu wa kisama kara kuroute kureru wa!!!(I'll eat you first!!!)"and Naraku charged at Kagome who hurriedly raises her arrow towards Naraku.  
  
"Mou Osoi!!(Too Late!!)"  
  
"Ka..Kagome~~~!!!!"Inuyasha charged towards Naraku  
  
"Kagome-chan!!!!!!"  
  
Sango pushed Kagome out of the way and Naraku stabbed her back  
  
"What!!?"his eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"Sango-chan!!!!"  
  
"Ka..Kagome-....cha..n"  
  
Kagome caught Sango just before she collapsed on the ground.  
  
Blood was flowing from Sango's back.  
  
"Sango-chan!!Wh...Why?Doushite!!!!(Why)"  
  
Sango smiles sadly at Kagome.  
  
"I...I've lost...Kohaku..and Miroku..already......,I..I didn't..want to loose my best friend....I didn't want to..loose...you...Kagome-..chan..."  
  
Tears streamed down Kagome's eyes.  
  
"It's the same for me too!I don't want to loose you too,Sango- chan!!Please,....."  
  
Shippou and Rin comes over on Kirara.  
  
"Sango!!!What happened!!?"Shippou shouted  
  
Inuyasha came over too,panting hard.  
  
Sango turns her head towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha....take..care of Kagome-chan.....and..defeat..Naraku...."  
  
"Sango...."  
  
"Kagome-..chan....,thank you....for being..my friend..."  
  
Kagome holds Sango's hand to her cheek.  
  
"Of course...,don't say that Sango-chan...please,..Sango...-chan.."  
  
Sango again smiles sadly at Kagome and closed her eyes.  
  
"Sango-chan....?"  
  
Kirara(untrasnformed) walks over to the dead Sango and licked her cheeks.  
  
"Miiii-----(Mee--ow)"  
  
Tears dropped on Sango's cheek and Kirara looks up to see Kagome,her eyes all teary  
  
"Sango-chan...."  
  
All was silent except for Kagome who was crying out loud.  
  
"Kukuku.....so..Sango too died,huh?Kuku..this is so good.I just love to see your fellow friends all die..Inuyasha...kukuku.."  
  
Naraku towers over them.  
  
Kagome bit her lips so hard that blood oozed from it.  
  
"shut-up....Shut-up SHUT-UP SHUT-UP SHUT-UP!!!!!!"Kagome yelled out in anger  
  
She furiously raised her arrow towards Naraku.  
  
"Wait..Kagome...calm down.."Inuyasha rested his hand on her shoulder but Kagome angrily smacked it away  
  
"Don't you just hate it,Inuyasha!!!?He,this Naraku,just took away our precious friends!!!Don't you get angry!!!?"shouted Kagome her body trembling with anger  
  
"I know,Kagome!!!But you don't have to do this!!!Just leave it to me!!!!"shouted Inuyasha back at her  
  
"No!!I want to kill him myself!!!!I want to.."  
  
A sharp pain went across Kagome's cheek.  
  
"And do you want me to loose YOU!!!?"shouted Inuyasha angrily  
  
He had slapped her.  
  
Kagome slowly put her hand over her cheeks where he had slapped.  
  
She felt his arms wrapping tightly around her body.  
  
"Inu...yasha?"  
  
"........I don't want to see you cry anymore.....I don't want to loose you again.....so please....don't do this....just...just leave it to me....."  
  
Tears flowed from Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha....."  
  
Naraku starts laughing hysterically.  
  
"Kuku....you think you can beat me?Kukuku.....you make me laugh,Inuyasha.What can you do without your fellow friends?"  
  
Inuyasha lets go of Kagome and glares at him.  
  
"I don't care what happens to me....",he looks at Kagome,"as long as Kagome is safe...I don't care.."  
  
He then charges at Naraku."All I want to do is to KILL YOU!!!!"  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!"  
  
Tetsusaiga's force surrounded both Inuyasha and Naraku.  
  
"Inuyasha~~!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha finds that Naraku has disappeared.He looks around when a pair of arm snatched his body and pulling him into the air.  
  
"Kuku....how long I have dreamed to kill you with my own hands..."Naraku said below him  
  
"Ku!!!!"  
  
"Die,Inuyasha!!!!!"  
  
Naraku swang his sharp-ended tail towards Inuyasha's chest.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes when he felt something warm on his face.  
  
He saw Sesshoumaru ripping off Naraku's tail just in time.  
  
"Se..Sesshoumaru..."  
  
"Naraku...your opponent is me..."said Sesshoumaru calm as usual  
  
He started slicing Naraku's arms with Toukijin.  
  
"Chi.."Naraku backed away from them and he smirks.  
  
"Sure,Sesshoumaru-sama.I'll be glad to be your opponent..."  
  
Sesshoumaru glares coldly at Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha stood up slowly from the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha...you stay there and don't even bother to intervene.I don't care what happens to you and your onna(woman).But....."  
  
"But what?"asked Inuyasha curiously  
  
"If something happens to me....protect Rin..."  
  
"Rin?That small human girl?"  
  
"Yes....protect her.And if you make her die...I will hunt you down,"said Sesshoumaru in his cold tone as usual.  
  
"Ke!When did you start caring about humans?"Inuyasha folded his arms  
  
"Hmph.."smirked Sesshoumaru,"maybe when I met you......,you were with that ningen no onna(human girl)....."  
  
"You mean Kagome?"  
  
"She's different from those other humans...."  
  
"Yeah I know.."snorted Inuyasha,"even I thought that when I first met her.She looked like Kikyou...but then inside of her...she had something different"  
  
"Kikyou?.....you mean that miko you loved 50 years ago..?"  
  
"Ke!!"Inuyasha turned his face away from his older brother blushing a bit.  
  
"Hmph.."Sesshoumaru smirked again,"It's been a long time to have a conversation like this with you...."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru with a bit of surprised expression."Yeah...I guess...,everytime we meet..it's just fighting..." he said scratching his head  
  
"You have changed Inuyasha....ever since you were with that human girl.Kagome was her name,right...  
  
maybe it was her who changed...you,"said Sesshoumaru.There was no ice,cold tone in his voice like what he always had.  
  
"Sesshoumaru...."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around and faced Naraku.  
  
He glanced at Rin who was looking worriedly at him one last time and smirked.  
  
"Myabe it's not only Inuyasha who have changed..." he said to himself  
  
He then charges at Naraku.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha ran towrds Kagome and the others.  
  
"Kagome,I'm gonna bring you somewhere else to hide!Come!!!!"he shouted  
  
"Eh?Eh?Wha..What about Sesshoumaru!!?Are you just going to leave him!?"said Kagome  
  
Inuyasha turns around to see Sesshoumaru and Naraku fighting.  
  
"Sesshoumaru will be alright....he's stronger than me anyways...."  
  
He looks at Rin who was making a worried expression.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama..."said Rin  
  
He smirks to himself.  
  
' I never thought Sesshoumaru will start caring about humans..... '  
  
"Inuyasha?"Kagome spoke up  
  
"It's nothing...hurry!!"  
  
  
  
"Kuku...I see,Sesshoumaru-sama.....,you have emotions like humans....kukuku....this is surprising.."  
  
taunted Naraku  
  
"Why don't you just shut your mouth and then get on with this battle?"said Sesshoumaru coldly.He was starting to get irritated.  
  
Naraku frowned.  
  
"Kuku....this time no one will bother me.."he smirked  
  
Sesshoumaru started slicing Naraku's arm as it striked towards him.  
  
"Your arms are useless.....Naraku..."  
  
"Kuku...I certainly know that,Sesshoumaru-sama..."  
  
"Then why attack when you know it is useless?"said Sesshoumaru as he ripped through one of his arms again  
  
Naraku grinned evily and then openned his mouth widely.  
  
"!!?"  
  
Shouki burst out from his mouth heading straight at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru dodged it easily but then notices Naraku had disappeared from where he was standing.  
  
He calmly but with a bit of impatience searched for Naraku in the pool of shouki that was surrounding him.  
  
  
  
"Hurry up,Kagome!!!"shouted Inuyasha impatiently  
  
"Wait!!"Kagome shouted back.She put Shippou and Rin on the now transformed Kirara.  
  
"Damn!!"  
  
Inuyasha looked towards where Sesshoumaru and Naraku was battling.He only sees Sesshoumaru standing by himself in a pool of shouki and slowly turning his head sideways.He guesses that Sesshoumaru was looking for Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha was about to turn his attention back to Kagome when he saw a huge,dark figure behind Sesshoumaru.It was Naraku with a evil grin across his face looking down at Sesshoumaru.Several of his arms ready to attack.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!"Inuyasha shouted  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Hikaru  
  
  
  
Phew!Finally this chapter is done!Wow that was long!!!I'm really sorry for all the Sango-fans that I made Sango-chan die.What is going to happen to Sesshoumaru!!?What is Naraku up to!!!?I have to think about that til next chapter.But please READ & REVIEW!!!!! 


	12. Inuyasha Shisu!!?

CHAPTER 12:  
  
  
  
  
  
INUYASHA SHISU!!?  
  
(INUYASHA DIES!!?)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru~~!!!!!!!"shouted Inuyasha desperately as he rushes towards his older brother  
  
Sesshoumaru turns around to look behind him....but it was when Naraku's arms wrapped around his body.  
  
"Kukuku.......Sesshoumaru-sama......sono kanzen na youkai no karada....kono Naraku ga morau!(your full youkai body......I,Naraku will have it!!)"  
  
Sesshoumaru's body was pulled into Naraku's body as Sesshoumaru himself struggles to get out from Naraku's grasp.But it was useless.The more he moves,the more his body goes in Naraku's.  
  
"Chi......."Sesshoumaru looked down at his body.' Karada ga ugokanu..ka(My body won't move..huh)'  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha rushes forward as he raises Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Soko ni iro,Inuyasha!!!(Stay there,Inuyasha!!!)"Sesshoumaru shouted  
  
Inuyasha stopped mid-air looking at Sesshoumaru wide eyed.  
  
"If you come..you will be sucked into Naraku's body as well...."  
  
"Are you telling me to leave you alone!!?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked.He had his usual calm expression on his face even on the situation he is in.  
  
"...I thought you were going to defeat Naraku with your own hands?......"  
  
Sesshoumaru's body slowly goes into Naraku's body.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!!"Inuyasha rushes foward again  
  
"Soko ni iro to itta hazuda,Inuyasha!(I told you to stay there,Inuyasha!!)....,"Sesshoumaru looked at his younger brother as his body enters Naraku's body even more,".....naraba..kono Ani,Sesshoumaru ga omae ga Naraku wo korosu tokoro wo ano yo de mitodokeyou(If that is the case....then I,Sesshoumaru,your [older] brother,will see you kill Naraku at the other world with my own eyes)"  
  
"Na..Nani itteyagaru!!?(Wha...What the heck are you saying!!?)"shouted Inuyasha  
  
Naraku's body was covering half of Sesshoumaru's body now.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama~~!!!!!"shouted a voice  
  
Inuyasha looks back to see Kagome,Shippou,and Rin going towards them on Kirara.  
  
They landed on the ground softly.Rin jumped off from Kirara and ran towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama~~!!!"  
  
Suddenly,she was pulled back by Kagome.  
  
"Dame!(No)You can't go there,Rin-chan!It's dangerous!!!"Kagome pulled Rin back  
  
"Let me go!!Sesshoumaru-sama......Sesshoumaru-sama is in danger!!Rin wants to help him!!!"shouted Rin  
  
"Rin......sono onna no iu toori ni shiro(listen to that woman),.."said Sesshoumaru with his usual calm face again  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!"tears bursts from Rin's eyes as she struggles to free herself from Kagome's arms.  
  
"Inuyasha......"  
  
Inuyasha turns to look at his brother and said,"I didn't know that even you can make a girl cry...."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked as though it was his last time.  
  
".....ato wa tanomuzo(you will take care of the rest).....,Inuyasha.."  
  
"Wha..."Inuyasha rushes to grab Sesshoumaru but then a glow of bright light refrained him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama~~!!!!"Rin shouted as Kagome covered Rin from the bright light  
  
"Ku....!Sesshoumaru!!"Inuyasha shouted as bright light surrounds him  
  
The light faded and Inuyasha opened his eyes to see nothing in front of him.  
  
Rin runs to where Sesshoumaru and Naraku was.She yells out,"Sesshoumaru- sama~~!!Where are you!Sesshoumaru-sama~~!!!!"  
  
Kagome walks over to Rin who she finds her trembling.  
  
"Rin-chan..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama...inaku nachatta(is gone)...,where is....Sesshoumaru- sama?"Rin cried into Kagome's arms.  
  
Kagome bends down to Rin's height and hugs her,"Gomen ne(I'm sorry),Rin- chan."  
  
Inuyasha was looking down at the ground."Ku......"  
  
"I'm here.......Rin..."  
  
They all turned around at the voice to see a figure standing on a rock surrounded by shouki(miasma).  
  
The moonlight lit up it's face to show Sesshoumaru.But he is a different now.His eyes is now red like Naraku's,the lines on his face is now thicker than usual,he still has his fluffy tail thingy but it's now black,and the clothes he's wearing is a bit different(Some parts of his clothes are black and purple).  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama~~!!"Rin happily runs towards Sesshoumaru but Inuyasha held out his arm to stop her.  
  
"Machina..(wait up a sec)...."Inuyasha narrows his eyes.  
  
"Doushita(What is wrong),Inuyasha?Ani wo mata mirukoto ga dekite ureshiku wa nainoka?(Aren't you happy to be able to see your older brother again?)"Sesshoumaru asked but now his icy tone was back  
  
"Ke...."Inuyasha smirked nervously,"Nani ga ani da?(What the heck you mean by older brother..),  
  
Temee wa Sesshoumaru nanka ja nee,...temee....Naraku daro!!(You're not Sesshoumaru.....you're...Naraku,aren't you!!)"  
  
"Eh?Naraku!?But..Inuyasha......that can't be Naraku cause he's....."Kagome said  
  
"I almost got tricked there.....but when I smelled your scent...I was sure that you're not Sesshoumaru....cause I can freakin' smell you inside there,Naraku!!!You are in Sesshoumaru's body because you sucked up a youkai that is stronger than you.But..."Inuyasha smirked as sweat ran down his cheeks,"..it looks like you're in control of Sesshoumaru's body."  
  
Sesshoumaru(Naraku) smirked."Hmph..Indeed....I was first worried that Sesshoumaru's heart might over-power me...but I was thankful that...that small girl came.This weakened Sesshoumaru's heart so I was able to take complete control of his body...and now..look at me!I have a body of the strongest youkai here!Now...I have Sesshoumaru's powers!"  
  
"You may look like Sesshoumaru.....but inside....you're definetely not!!!!"shouted Inuyasha  
  
He charged towards Sesshoumaru(Naraku) but hits the ground instead.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"Kuku.....didn't I tell you that I control this(Sesshoumaru's) body?My speed is greater than yours!"  
  
Naraku stabbed through Inuyasha's stomach.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!!"shouted Kagome  
  
Inuyasha coughed out blood but then punched Sesshoumaru's(Naraku) face.  
  
They both landed on the ground.Inuyasha was breathing heavily as he was putting his hand over his bleeding stomach.  
  
"Ohh.....now the odds are different!Inuyasha is going to loose!!"said Shippou  
  
' Chi... 'Inuyasha spat blood out,' now that Naraku has control over Sesshoumaru's body....his speed,strength..agility...and everything has rose..'  
  
"Kukuku.....Aren't you happy to die by your own brother's hand?"asked Sesshoumaru(Naraku) who raised his hand  
  
  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru(Naraku) fight.  
  
' Inuyasha has no chance of winning with all those wounds..........then no one will be able to defeat Naraku...'  
  
Kagome holds up the Shikon no Tama and looks at it.Several glow of lights were inside the Tama making it shining brighter.  
  
' Minna no tamashii(Everyone's soul).....minna..atashi-tachi wo mamorou toshite...shindeshimatta(everyone...died to protect us...)....minna...Inuyasha no koto wo shinjiteiru....Inuyasha ga Naraku wo taoserukoto wo...(everyone...believes Inuyasha....that Inuyasha can defeat Naraku...)..minna no kimochi wo uragiri takunai!(I don't want to betray everyone's feelings!) '  
  
Kagome holds the Tama tightly into her hands,' Demo(But).....,Ima no Inuyasha ja..katenai...(the Inuyasha right now....won't be able to win..) '  
  
  
  
"Gwa~!!"Inuyasha lands on the ground all bloody with his clothes all ripped apart.  
  
"Kuku...Inuyasha,I won't kill you that fast....I'll make you suffer first...kukuku...."Sesshoumaru(Naraku) said as he walked over to Inuyasha  
  
"Ku......y..you bastard...."Inuyasha said as he struggles to get up  
  
Sesshoumaru(Naraku) frowned and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You have to watch your mouth...Inuyasha.Saying such things to your older brother,..kuku,.."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and attacked him with Tetsuiga but he dodged it easily and lands a kick on Inuyasha's stomach.  
  
Inuyasha coughed out blood furuiously.  
  
"Kuku...what is wrong,Inuyasha?Are you done already?Don't make me bored...Inuyasha."  
  
Sesshoumaru(Naraku) raised his hand to make the final blow.  
  
"Naraku!!!!!!"  
  
They both turned around to find the owner of the voice.  
  
"Ka..Kagome!!"Inuyasha's eyes widen  
  
"Kagome....ka(huh).."an evil grin went across Sesshoumaru's(Naraku) face  
  
Kagome was standing on a rock,her arrow pointing towards Sesshoumaru(Naraku).  
  
"Anta dake wa...zettai ni yurusanai!(I'll never..forgive you!!)"she shouted  
  
"Ba..Baka!Nanishinikita!?Nigero!(St..Stupid!What are you doing here!?Run!)"shouted Inuyasha  
  
He held his breath as he saw tears streaming down Kagome's face.  
  
"I've lost so many of my friends....I don't want to loose you also,Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kukuku...and what are you going to do?"Sesshoumaru(Naraku) smirked.  
  
"You don't have to pretend that you don't know,Naraku!I know your weakpoint!"shouted Kagome  
  
Inuyasha saw that Sesshoumaru(Naraku) twitched his eyebrows for a second.  
  
"Ku...Kagome!!Don't do it!!Just tell me the weakpoint!!!Kagome!!"shouted Inuyasha  
  
Kagome shook her head slowly,tears still flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Inuyasha.........anata to issho ni tabi ga dekite...ureshikatta yo(I'm glad...that I was able to travel with you)"  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"Kukuku....if you wanted to die that fast....then I'll grant your wish!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru(Naraku) was already above Kagome his hand ready to strike.  
  
Kagome instantly released her arrow.But it missed and Sesshoumaru(Naraku) was about to stab her when Inuyasha appeared in front of her and took the full blow instead.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!!!??"  
  
"Chi..."Sesshoumaru(Naraku) pulled out his hand from Inuyasha's chest and backed away licking the blood dripping from his hand,"kuku,,...so Inuyasha.You finally decided to die by your brother's hand.."  
  
"Inuyasha!!Doushite!!?Doushite!!?Inuyasha!!"shouted Kagome as she caught Inuyasha before he landed on the ground.  
  
"Hehheh....didn't I tell you that I didn't want..to loose you?"  
  
"But.....Inuyasha....."  
  
"Warii--na(I'm sorry),that I couldn't kill Naraku....,Kagome...."  
  
"No...no don't say that,....please..."  
  
Kagome brushed away some on Inuyasha's hair from his forehead.Inuyasha smirked and closed his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome slowly with trembling hands held her hand over Inuyasha's chest.She couldn't feel any pulse."Inuyasha..........Inuyasha~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly,the Shikon no Tama that was in her hands glowed brightly.  
  
"Eh?The Shikon no Tama....."  
  
The light surrounded Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"What!?"Sesshoumaru(Naraku) covered his eyes from the light  
  
  
  
Inside the light,  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
He heard a voice and turned to where it came from."Kagome..?"  
  
"Inuyasha!You're alive!!"shouted Kagome  
  
She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Eh?B..But..."  
  
Tears were streaming down continuously on Kagome's face,"The Shikon no Tama..revived you.I know it...."  
  
"The Shikon no Tama?"  
  
Kagome nodds her head slowly.Inuyasha stares at her for a while and then squeezes her hand tightly.  
  
"Kagome....I promise..I'll kill Naraku for sure......even if I die.."  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No...don't say that.Even if you don't kill Naraku..please...just come back alive.."  
  
Inuyasha makes a surprised expression but smiles.  
  
"I will....Kagome.."  
  
  
  
The light disapppeared and Inuyasha comes out from it.  
  
"Naraku!!!!It's time to end this battle!!!!"shouted Inuyasha his Tetsusaiga raised up.  
  
Sesshoumaru(Naraku) smirked.  
  
"Koi,Inuyasha!!(Come,Inuyasha!!)" 


	13. Saigo no Kessen

CHAPTER 13:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SAIGO NO KESSEN  
  
(THE FINAL BATTLE)  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha,fully healed by the light from the Shikon no Tama,and Sesshoumaru(Naraku) faces off.  
  
' Naraku wo taosu houhou wa tatta hitotsu dake aru!!(There's only one way to kill Naraku!!) ',Inuyasha narrows his eyes,' Bakuryuuha wo tsukae ba Naraku wo taoseru!(If I use the Bakuryuuha,I'll be able to defeat Naraku!) '  
  
' But....'  
  
Sweat dropped down Inuyasha's face as he looks down at Tetsusaiga.  
  
' Daga.....sore wa Sesshoumaru wo korosu koto ni mo naru!(But....that means that I'll have to kill Sesshoumaru too!),'  
  
Sesshoumaru(Naraku) smirked.  
  
"Doushita(What is wrong),Inuyasha?Thinking a way to kill me?"  
  
' Naraku ga Sesshoumaru no karada no naka ni iru kagiri...Bakuryuuha wa tsukaenee...(As long as Naraku is in Sesshoumaru's body...I can't use Bakuryuuha...) '  
  
"Then I'll drive him out of there!!!"shouted Inuyasha and attacks Sesshoumaru(Naraku)  
  
Sesshoumaru(Naraku) easily dodges this and hits Inuyasha in the back.  
  
Inuyasha lands on the ground but quickly stood up and attacks again.  
  
' Kono hanyou...nani wo takuran de iru!?(What is this hanyou...planning to do!?) 'Sesshoumaru(Naraku) thought as he continuously dodges Inuyasha's attacks and hits him back  
  
  
  
Kagome was watching both of them fight.  
  
' Inuyasha wa Bakuryuuha wo tsukau tsumori nanda wa(Inuyasha is planning to use the Bakuryuuha),'  
  
Kagome holds up the still glowing Shikon no Tama,' but Naraku is inside Sesshoumaru's body so he can't..'  
  
She tightens her fist,' only if there's a way to get Naraku out from Sesshoumaru's body....'  
  
Kagome eyes widen as though she thought of something.  
  
' Maybe....maybe if I hit Naraku's weakpoint,,.........then Inuyasha still will be able to kill Naraku without hurting Sesshoumaru's body...'  
  
Kagome picked up her bow and arrow.She wrapped the Shikon no Tama on the point of the arrow and aimed at Naraku's back.  
  
' I have to find it....but where!!?Naraku's weakpoint.......his burn that is shaped like a spider somewhere on his back.That is Naraku's real heart.If I hit it there......'  
  
She searches for Naraku's spider mark,' There it is!!! '  
  
Kagome released her arrow which went straight towards Naraku's back.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was again on the ground with Sesshoumaru(Naraku) towering above him.  
  
"Kukuku,.......now..it all ends here...."  
  
He was about to strike when something stabbed through his back.' Wha........ '  
  
"Wha..." Inuyasha makes a surprised expression as he saw an arrow embedded on Sesshoumaru(Naraku)'s back where his spider-like burn mark was.  
  
' Naraku no senaka no kumo ato!(Naraku's spider mark on his back!) '  
  
"Inuyasha~~!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha turned to see Kagome yelling at him.  
  
"Hit that spot there!!That's Naraku's weakpoint!!!Hit it!!"shouted Kagome  
  
"Kagome...Kisama~~~!!!!(You)"Sesshoumaru(Naraku) turns towards Kagome,his eyes glowing blood-red and his fangs showing.  
  
"Hehheh...so thats your weakpoint,huh,Naraku......"  
  
Inuyasha smirked and raised Tetsusaiga."Shine,Naraku!!!"he shouted and swings Testusaiga  
  
The ken-atsu hits Naraku's spider mark and shouki bursts out from it.  
  
"What!!!?"  
  
Naraku's body burst out from Sesshoumaru's body sending him flying in the air and landed on the ground hard.Sesshoumaru too collapse on the ground.  
  
Naraku stood up arkwardly.His eyes were still glowing red with anger.  
  
"Inuyasha~~~~~!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome,Rin,and Shippou comes over to where Sesshoumaru was on Kirara.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama~~!"Rin runs over to Sesshoumaru who was still uncouscious.  
  
She turns around to Kagome,"Sesshoumaru-sama,shinjatta no!!?(Is Sesshoumaru- sama dead!!?)"  
  
Kagome bends down smiling,"No......he's alive..Rin-chan..."  
  
Tears of happiness welled up on Rin's eyes."Waaaaa~~~!!!!Kagome-onee- chan!!"  
  
Kagome hugs Rin."Ureshii yo ne,Rin-chan.(You're really happy aren't you,Rin- chan)"  
  
Inuyasha steps foward to Naraku.  
  
"Korede owari daze(This is the end)...Naraku..."said Inuyasha  
  
"Sore wa washi no serifu da....Inuyasha!!!!(That is my line....Inuyasha!!!!)"shouted Naraku and charged towards him.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and concetrated on the big mass of youki coming towards him.  
  
"Naraku no youki.....kuru!!!(Naraku's youki....is coming!!!)"  
  
Inuyasha raised his Tetsusaiga towards the air.Swirls of wind and Naraku's youki wraps around Testusaiga's blade.  
  
Naraku unleashes his arms to attack Inuyasha."Shine~~!!!(Die) Inuyasha!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha opens his eyes,' Ima da!!(Now!!) '  
  
He swings the Tetsusaiga with all of his might.  
  
" BAKURYUUHA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A tornado of wind and youki hits Naraku's body blowing it to bits.  
  
"What!!"Naraku shouted with a shocked and surprised expression  
  
Inuyasha refrained himself from getting blown by the force.  
  
  
  
"Kyaa~~!!!"Kagome and the others hide behind a rock.  
  
Rin was beside Sesshoumaru's body her eyes closed tight.  
  
She felt something warm touch her face and she opens her eyes.It was Sesshoumaru.His hand on her cheeks.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama....."Rin cries into Sesshoumaru's chest  
  
  
  
"Kono Naraku ga....Hanyou gotoki ni makeru........dato...!!!!?(I,Naraku....loose from a mere Hanyou......!!!?)"  
  
Naraku's body gets blown into bits inside a flash of light.  
  
"Ah......."Kagome makes a surprised expression as she looks into the light,"The Shikon no Tama!!!!"  
  
Slowly...a crack appears on the Shikon no Tama.And it too was destroyed as well as Naraku.  
  
Several streaks of white light flies in the air and it disappears into the sky.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was standing alone,Testusaiga in his hands,in the smoke.Several cuts appeared on the ground and there was no sign of Naraku.  
  
"Owatta....noka?(Is it all...over?)"  
  
A ray of sunlight shines Testusaiga's blade.Kagome walks over to him.  
  
"Owatta ne(It's all over).Naraku no jaki wa kanzenn ni kieta yo(Naraku's evil aura is all gone),"  
  
"Aa(Yeah)....."  
  
"But......minna...mou..inai..ne(everyone..is not here...anymore..)"Kagome makes a sad expression.  
  
"Kagome...."Inuyasha looks at Kagome with sad eyes.  
  
They suddenly heard a sound and looks back.  
  
Sesshoumaru was standing drawing his Tenseiga out.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.....?"Inuyasha asked with a confused expression  
  
"Doiteiro(Move aside),Inuyasha"Sesshoumaru said with a calm face.He raises Tenseiga in the air...and swings it powerfully.  
  
A bright light went across the whole ground covering Sango's and the other's body.  
  
"Tenseiga......no chikara(Tenseiga's......power),"said Kagome  
  
She walks over to Sango's body which several lights surrounded her.But nothing else happened.Kagome makes a sad expression again and was about to turn away when she saw Sango's hand moving.  
  
"Sango..-chan?"  
  
Sango slowly opens her eyes and smiles softly at her,".....Ohayou(Good morning),Kagome-chan.."  
  
Tears of joy flowed from Kagome's eyes and she hugged Sango tightly,"Sango- chan!!!"  
  
"O..Ouch,Kagome-chan...I can't breathe!"said Sango although she too was crying  
  
Inuyasha sighed in relief as he saw Miroku and everyone else was revived.He saw Sesshoumaru leaving.  
  
"You're already leaving?"he asked  
  
"............"  
  
"Well.....thanks though,Sesshoumaru.I owe you a lot."said Inuyasha  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Inuyasha.........,tsuyoku...natta na(Inuyasha.........,you have....grown strong)"said Sesshoumaru  
  
Inuyasha smirks too and raised up his thumb,"Arigato yo,Aniki!!(Thanks,[older]Brother!!)"  
  
"Hmph...."Sesshoumaru and leaves while Rin follows him from behind.  
  
"Sayonara~~~!!Mata aou ne!(Good-bye~~!Let's meet again!)"she said waving back at them  
  
Jaken appears from behind a rock.  
  
"O..Omachi kudasai,Sesshoumaru-sama~~!(P..Please wait,Sesshoumaru-sama~~!)"  
  
Kagome walks over to him.  
  
"Zenbu....owattandane(It's all over,isn't it)"  
  
"Yeah....Naraku,no longer exists."  
  
"Are you happy....Inuyasha?That you were able to defeat Naraku?"  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
Kagome makes a sad expression,"I feel sorry for Kikyou,though.....she won't be able to revive"  
  
"You don't need to worry about her,Kagome.I'm sure Kikyou understands....and...I got you..."  
  
Kagome smiles at him.  
  
"Unn(yes)!!"Kagome looks at the sky,' But....right before the Shikon no Tama was destroyed...I was sure that I saw Midoriko-san smiling at me.But...now that the Shikon no Tama is gone..she is finally able to rest in peace... '  
  
  
  
.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Hikaru  
  
  
  
Waaah!!!!!Finally Naraku dies!!!!!Ya~~y!!^ ^  
  
Well.....the next chapter will be the final!!!!I just hope you all enjoy the final chapter!!!! 


	14. Sorekara.......

FINAL CHAPTER:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SOREKARA.......  
  
(AND THEN........)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ittekima~~su!!!(I'm going)"said Kagome and leaves her house.  
  
I'm Higurashi Kagome.I am the reincarnation of the miko,Kikyou,who used to protected the Shikon no Tama in the Sengoku Jidai.Thus,I have been going there searching for the Shikon no Kakera and Naraku.And then finally we were able to defeat him and the Shikon no Tama no longer exists.I don't know why but,...I'm still able to get through the Honekui no Ido(Bone- eater's Well)without the Shikon no Kakeras.But,now that Naraku is gone,many youkais who were hiding because of him started appearing and attacking villages.  
  
"Ohayou,Kagome..."said one of Kagome's friends.  
  
"Ohayou..."Kagome said.  
  
All four of them walked towards school.  
  
  
  
Sango-chan and Miroku-sama are now working together to exterminate those youkais.Miroku-sama is still the pervert he is as usual and Sango- chan....is now staying at her Taijiya no Sato(Sango's home village) with her younger brother,Kohaku.He was too revived by Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga.Sango-chan's and Miroku-sama's relationship is still unknown but I guess they love each other inside their heart but just won't show it.I hope someday they get together.  
  
  
  
Kagome arrives at school.She sits at her desk and opens her textbook.  
  
  
  
And Sesshoumaru,we still don't know where he is.But I guess,he's not as cold-hearted as he used to be anymore and he doesn't hate Inuyasha anymore.I suppose he is still traveling around Sengoku Jidai with his companion(actually slave) Jaken and Rin-chan.I wonder if Rin-chan is going to marry Sesshoumaru when she grows up.  
  
  
  
Kagome was listening to the teacher's lesson in the classroom.She sighed and looked out the window.  
  
  
  
Shippou-chan is staying with Kaede-obaa-chan.He helps her with her duty as a miko.I think Shippou-chan got a little bit stronger after the battle againsts Naraku.  
  
  
  
After school,  
  
Kagome was walking home.  
  
"Bye,Kagome.."said Kagome's friends as they seperated.  
  
"Bye..."  
  
  
  
Kouga-kun returned to his Youkai Wolf Tribe.He still loves me but told me that he'll come back if he gets stronger.Both Inuyasha and Kouga-kun still fights but inside...I guess they actually care for each other.  
  
  
  
Kagome stands in front of the Goshinboku tree.She watches the tree branches swaying in the wind.  
  
  
  
As for Inuyasha...he's still the same.Rude,short-tempered,and loud.....but I'm happy that he didn't changed.I wonder if he still feels guilty about the death of Kikyou.  
  
  
  
Kagome sighs and sits on the bench near the tree.  
  
"I wonder if another enemy like Naraku appears.....I wonder if people are going to die again..."  
  
She saw someone standing in front of her.  
  
"What's with the gloomy face,Kagome?"said Inuyasha in front of her  
  
"It's nothing.....just thinking what will happen if a enemy like Naraku appears...."  
  
"You're thiking about that?You're wierd....but I don't care.If that happens...I'll defeat him.No.....WE.......will,"said Inuyasha and smiles at her  
  
Kagome smiles back at him.  
  
"I guess you're right......there's no chance of us losing as long as we're always together.."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the stairs of the Higurashi Jinja(Temple) holding hands.  
  
Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheeks.Inuyasha blushed a bit but kissed her back.  
  
"Inuyasha.....daisuki da yo(I love you)..."  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
-Hikaru  
  
  
  
Whee!!!!This is the end of my fic!!!I just hoped you guys liked it!!!!Oh...by the way,I know that I haven't put it on all of my chapters but I'll put it now.I don't own Inuyasha!!(Although I wish I did)  
  
I don't own any of the characters here!!  
  
Well....my first Inuyasha fic done.It's kind of sad if you think about it.  
  
But I'll be writing some new ones soon!!!!  
  
Well...bye for now!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
